


Brockton's Celestial Forge Reference

by Lord Roustabout (Lord_Roustabout)



Category: Jumpchain, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Roustabout/pseuds/Lord%20Roustabout
Summary: This is a companion piece to Brockton's Celestial Forge meant to provide a repository of powers, items, and mechanics for the story. Given the complexity of the mechanics of that work it has been requested that I provide a reference document to make it easier for readers to keep track of the character's development. This will be updated with new information as that story progresses.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Jumpchain Abilities by Chapter

**1 Introduction**

Workshop (Personal Reality) 100:  
Each purchase of this adds to your Personal Reality Workshop needed to perform specific type of craft, which is to be specified when purchase is made. It comes with a basic set of tools and supplies. Good for fixing or creating all sorts of things, although any complex parts or nonstandard supplies will have to be brought in from outside. Additional purchases can add different types of Workshops to your Personal Reality or expand existing ones. Anything built in one of those workshops is fiat backed to be restored to its original condition within 48 hours if damaged or destroyed.

Access Key (Personal Reality) Free:  
This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents.  
When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality.

Entrance Hall (Personal Reality) Free:  
This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. Feel free to customize this Entrance Hall as you see fit. Additional Halls can, at your discretion, be linked only to certain keys or only to certain extensions. This allows you to have an entry hall just for skiing if you want.

**2 Preparation**

Fashion (Highschool of the Dead) 200:  
Your clothing and entire body acquire defensive properties equal to the most superior protective items you have currently equipped. Emphasis on protective item- an iron or steel ring won’t give you metal-tough skin- the minimum is things like knee pads from extreme sports, helmets- even an apron would count, though all that’d do is protect you from the dangers of a kitchen...

Bling of War (Macross) 100:  
It's one thing to have a weapon or vehicle of mass destruction, capable of rending an entire ground force or a squadron to shame. It's another to make it look so damn good your enemies would not dare get near it if they had a lick of sense. By purchasing this perk, you can design your equipment to look much more stylish and carry a 'theme' you prefer. This can range from the clothes you wear, to the weapons you wield, to even the vehicles you pilot into battle. It's all about style.

Alchemist (Secret of Evermore) 200:  
Considered a lost art, the science of Alchemy has reawakened in Evermore, and you've been trained in its use. By combining ordinary ingredients together using an alchemical formula, you can transform them into effects that can only be described as magic. You know both Light Alchemy, the art of healing or protection, and Dark Alchemy, the art of attacking. While it's theoretically possible to learn Alchemy at a later point in Evermore, this will let you skip the training and get straight to the mixing and casting, and will make you significantly better at it to boot.

**3 First Fight**

Black Thumb (Mad Max Gauntlet) 100:  
You have the skills of an expert mechanic, able to keep vehicles running even in the most inhospitable conditions. Repairing and tuning up engines is your bread and butter, even while they’re still operating. You also have a feel for how to upgrade cars in more esoteric ways; hey, it takes skill to add that many spikes and not hurt the handling!

Scientist: Machinery (Girl Genius) 100:  
You have a DOCTORATE! And skill in ACTUAL SCIENCE! That doesn’t need you to go crazy to work! Admittedly, it won’t break the fabric of space and time, but meh. Tradeoffs everywhere you go. You’re highly trained in one field, and can easily apply its principles to your work. After all, building a crazed abomination upon the natural order usually requires at least a smidgen of understanding of which bones are supposed to go where (Even if you end up changing them around a little). At the very least, you’re also in the genius range of standard intelligence.

**4 Recovery**

Not A Stupid Grunt (Mass Effect) 100:  
That you are not. You are smart enough to be the foremost scientist in your field. This doesn't make you so, but you could get there on your own with not a terrible amount of effort. Still not as smart as a drell, but hey, who is?

Laboratorium (Warhammer 40,000: Light of Terra DLC 3 - A Grand Day Out) 100:  
Ancient cogitators, arrays of auspex systems, and volume upon volume of documentation supply an Adept with the tools and information necessary to capably analyse a recovered technological artefact.

Grease Monkey (Bubblegum Crisis 2032) 300:  
What can you fix or build? What CAN'T you fix or build? Nothing, that's what. From hyper-cars to Buma, computers to Hardsuits, with the right tools and enough time and experiments, you can build it all, weaponry included

**5 Negotiation**

Smithing (Thundercats 2011) 200:  
The ancient art of working with metal to forge weapons and armor. You know how to make beautiful equipment that can survive countless battles and you could even forge a legendary weapon if you dedicated enough time to it, although it'd probably take at least several years to complete.

**6 Commission**

Aerospace Engineering Makes Things Go Fast (Kerbal Space Program) 100:  
You have an intuitive grasp on the mechanics of wind-flow, material sciences, atmospheric drag, tensile strengths, rocketry, so on and so forth, and how it applies to the art of designing vehicles that traverse the sky and space.

Magic: Enchanting (Samurai Jack) 200:  
You can grant magical properties to weapons by marking them with ancient runes. Right now you only know how to give weapons elemental properties but you can learn more enchantments by studying other enchanted and magical weapons.

Nanite Sciences (Generator Rex) 100:  
You possess in depth knowledge of nanite technologies. With sufficient equipment and resources you could produce and control nanite machines, possibly even recreate the nanite event or maybe figure out how to reverse its effects. But that would take a long time of additional study of nanites out in the world, still you might be one of the few who could attempt this endeavor.  
You possess no knowledge of the meta-nanites, and understanding how they work is beyond your grasp

**7 Accessory**

Built to Last (Assassin's Creed) 300:  
Whatever you personally build, be it handheld or architectural, becomes nigh-impervious to weather, rust and time. If it gets lost or buried, you can 'feel' it out too!

Decadence (Dune) 100:  
You have the skills to sacrifice neither form nor function when you design, create, or arrange things, which is especially important in a society whose upper crust values opulence the way this society does -- after all, the Emperor's throne is carved out of a single massive gemstone. Whether it's interior decorating, crafting a knife or sword, building furniture or a vehicle... you can make it appeal perfectly to the most crass or the upper crust. You can also figure out the optimal decor for any purpose or environment, which includes the best places to hide discreet surveillance devices.

**8 Aftermath**

Machinist (Gargoyles) 200:  
You are an expert mechanic. You can rebuild and improve a helicopter in 12 hours or create a functional motorcycle from spare parts. If honed, this ability will let you make nearly anything from incredibly advanced robots to nanite swarms in only a few months time.

Rationing (Mad Max Gauntlet) 100:  
When you don’t have much, it’s important to be careful with what you’ve got. You’re very good at saving supplies, ensuring that anything you find of use stays found and that it doesn’t get wasted by accident. You’ll get every last drop of fuel from a can, and never drop some plastic tubing just because you can’t think of a use at the moment.

**9 Acquisitions**

Life Fiber Spool (Kill la Kill) 400:  
A medium-sized spool of Life Fiber. It's only enough to maybe make a pair of gloves out of, but with the proper knowledge, one could create Goku Uniforms- Or enhance existing articles of clothing to be like Goku Uniforms. One spool of thread is enough to make several one-star outfits, three two-star outfits, or a single three-star outfit, assuming you have the knowledge of how to work with Life Fibers

Garment Gloves (Dodgeball) 200:  
These are a pair of pure white gloves. Bound to them is an intelligence with a mind for fashion: a designer, seamstress, clothier, and tailor without mortal peer. It has the ability to scry for fashion based information from international trends to precise measurements. Given materials and orders, it will industriously produce fine apparel, producing any modifications, clothing, footwear, accessories, etc that is within theoretical mortal ability. It has sufficient telekinesis to move itself and to independently suspend materials. It must be provided with materials, though it may be provided a lump sum or budget with which to magically acquire materials at cost.  
You may wear the gloves to channel the skills (but not powers) of the entity, perhaps even learning from it.

Alchemy (Banjo-Kazooie) 100:  
You are incredibly capable at mixing together mundane ingredients to create effects that can only be described as magical. For a short time these potions can create temporary copies of you, turn you invisible, or give you shielding.

**10 Overhaul**

Mechanist (Final Fantasy VI) 100:  
You know how regular technology and magitek function and can repair it if it breaks down. You'll still need the tools and supplies, but at least with this you'll know what you're doing with mechanical technology. This knowledge can be used to build basic examples of it too, but don't expect to be able to copy anything too complex without getting your hands on the blueprints.

Repair Savvy (Outlaw Star) 100:  
Your skills in mechanics are top notch. Your weapons, armor, and personal equipment are all easy to repair, and maintenance of all of them takes mere minutes instead of hours.

Stylish Mechanic (Gurren Lagann) 100:  
In addition to knowing how to repair and create mechanical devices you also have quite a knack at making anything you work on look good. Any time you fix something it'll end up clean and pleasant to look at, and you can easily come up with humorous or awe-inspiring designs for vehicles and devices.

**11 Power Trip**

Deranged Alchemist (Van Helsing) 300:  
You have mastered the medieval forerunner of chemistry, and know the transformation of matter via elaborate rituals and mysticism on top of your scientific approach. The greatest secrets of Alchemy still elude you, such as the fabled Panacea, but that can be found in due time. (Hint: Nobody’s found it. At all.) However, you are capable of transmutation of many materials (although it requires that said materials be the same base) and can create Homunculi from following Paracelsus’ studies into alchemy.

Master Builder (Transformers) 400:  
You’ve been programmed with mastery of Cybertronian science allowing you jury rig any tech you see, as well allowing you to quickly build even the most complex Cybertronian tech within a reasonable time period. Smaller devices are almost instant, larger devices take some time and more components. However with enough material you can build a temporary space bridge. Despite your mastery of Cybertonian science, creation of a Spark and therefore intelligent life, organic or inorganic is beyond you.

Mechanic (Fast and Furious) 100:  
Machines, especially ones that go fast, just speak to you. You have no problem fixing up and tuning any motor vehicle, and can rebuild them after the most devastating crashes. You can keep anything in top condition with just a few simple tools. Of course, you also need to understand the electronics, so hotwiring cars (and sometimes, alarm systems) is not a problem either.

**12 Conference**

Nanite Removal and Control (Generator Rex) 400:  
Many in this world would consider this is your most important ability, you can control nanites and absorb them into yourself, reverting dangerous mutations and can help people regain control of themselves. At first however this power will only work on willing targets, and will not work on incurable, especially virulent nanite infested EVOs. However with training and time, your powers can grow to circumvent these rules. Your greatest limitation is the fact that as you absorb nanites your reservoirs fill to the breaking point, causing dangerous flare ups and renders your abilities unstable. You can purge these nanities, but figuring out how to do so in a safe way with a large amount of unstable nanites may take some effort.  
After this Jump your nanites can be used to heal people, whether of wounds, diseases, or possibly even mutations or others turned into a monster. Success will vary depending on factors, a mystical curse is probably beyond your nanites, a really out of this world super virus might be cured, but that's iffy.  
If you happen to run into other nanites in other jumps, you could control and manipulate them as well.

**13 Exposure**

Hybridization Theory (Zoids: Legacy) 400:  
So one day you had a bit of spare time after your daily Zoid admiration hour. After taking a close look at your favorite Gojulas and your favorite Mad Thunder, you decided that if the Gojulas could wield the Mad Thunder's Magnesser Drills like an arm weapon, you could probably reenact that scene from the show you watched two days back on the professor's hi-def television.  
Those mechanics can slap on parts and scavenge however they like. You can literally merge two machines together into one, with twice the processing power as before. Mind you, Zoids typically won't respond well to suddenly sharing a body with another core and another mind, but you'll have ethical uses for this...right?  
For most mundane machinery, you don't need any power source besides your own, but be careful that should you make your machine too big, the internal power supply might not be enough to feed it.

**14 Debut**

Fingers of Silver (Macross) 200:  
While other kids were building tinker-toy creations, you were fiddling with your dad's car and doing a better job than him. By purchasing this, meddling with machines and OverTechnology is as easy as breathing for you. By getting your hands on something, you can easily figure out how it works and how to copy its inner workings, provided that it wasn't just bullshit magic. The more advanced something is, the harder it may be... but with time and effort, you just might succeed.

Skills: Physics (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
How the universe works. The law of gravity, the conservation of matter & energy, quantum physics, etc. Remember though, there are dozens of creatures in this universe that defy the laws of human physics, so you may want to try and rewrite a few of these books while your here.

Science! Mechanics (Transformers) 100: Your programming is focused on either Mechanics, Medical, or a field of Science (Pick One), this gives you equivalent of a Cybertronian PHD in that field of study.

Science! Engineering (Transformers) 100: Your programming is focused on either Mechanics, Medical, or a field of Science (Pick One), this gives you equivalent of a Cybertronian PHD in that field of study.

Micromanipulators (A Certain Scientific Railgun) 50:  
These rather delicate gloves were meant for scientific purposes. They’re reinforced with small motors and electrically contracting artificial muscles to allow you to perform delicate work on the scale of one millionth of a meter. While they’re definitely more suited to scientific experiments, they can be put to use in any situation that requires steady hands like aiming a rifle, conducting brain surgery, cooking, defusing a bomb, or even bypassing some redirection and shielding abilities.

Diagnostic Tools (Outlaw Star) 50:  
A small data display with numerous connectors and scanners, capable of letting you know what is wrong with simple technology and what advanced technology that has been programmed into it.

**15 Recuperation**

Innate Talent: Alchemist (Overlord) 200:  
You are capable of brewing potions with magical effects. You can easily create ‘true’ healing potions that provide instantaneous healing rather than healing-over-time, and can make potions for any ‘buffing’ spells you know that are in the ranked magic system such as flight, invisibility, increased magic resistance, physical boosts, and so on. Obviously you must actually know a spell in order to make a potion with that spells effect. Additionally to make use of this talent you must actually have the means to make the potions in the first place such as an alchemist's lab or, for slimes, your own body

Alchemist's Laboratory (Overlord) Free with Alchemist:  
A fully fitted and supplied alchemist’s laboratory ready for your use. It comes with the highest quality supplies and equipment required to make magical potions, allowing you to make potions to emulate the effect of any spell you know that could be reasonably made into a potion via alchemy (assuming you know alchemy, at least). The equipment will automatically upgrade itself relative to your own personal skill level, so the more skilled you are the better it will be to reflect that. Reagents for common potions restock themselves automatically on a regular basis.

Class and Specialization (Mass Effect) 100:  
You will get enough training in your class to be considered an asset to any team. Not to the point of being a keystone. You are considered to be to a similar level when it comes to your specialization. Specializations are various apexes that can be reached. You also get a set of gear per your two choices.  
Class: Engineer  
Engineers are pure technology specialists. Although they lack the implants that most other classes wield, they make up for it with their high-spec military grade omni-tools, capable of bypassing shields and armor or incapacitating robotic targets and some synthetics. They can deploy combat drones to harass enemies.  
Specialization: Mechanic  
A more purely focus Engineer. From fighters and frigates to Mass Effect fields and automated machines, you know your way around and are aside fairly versed in mechanical theory. You might not know how to build something, but you can almost certainly figure it out with time.

The Flock's Fleece (Actraiser) 400:  
Men and women have not wandered the wilds naked since the long-gone days of the Garden. Whether they knew it or not, the act of clothing oneself is one that at once protects and isolates. A shirt or a robe is a metaphorical armor against the elements, against shame and against the prying eyes of others. You are such a skilled craftsman that you can take the 'metaphorical' part out of the equation. You're a one-person clothing creator and tailor, able to take the raw materials of silk, cotton, wool and hide...and then with almost no tools produce wondrous clothing, fitted just right for anyone who dares try the garments on. They're protective vestments against the harsh elements, able to keep people in comfortable condition be they in the deserts of Kasandora or the icy plains of Northwall.  
Not only that, but people who wear them find that they'll be kept safer from the claws of beasts or the swords of their enemies, acting as a light chain-mail mesh despite being soft and maneuverable fabric.

**16 Therapy**

Beauty in the Arts (God of War) 200:  
The Greeks and their gods have an eye for the aesthetics of their surroundings. Whether it is the statues around them, or the floors they walk upon, or the things they carry and wield, it is better if it is appealing. Your ability to design any of your crafts has increased with this knowledge, able to appeal to form without sacrificing function. Regardless of what you create, it's going to look good enough that the gods might take notice... might. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing is for you to decide.

**17** **Confrontation**

High-Frequency Manufacturer (Metal Gear Rising) 300:  
A blade launderer, huh? Anyway, you can now make a HF blade out of anything you want. Depending on the original craftsmanship of the weapon, it could be good or shit. But if you picked this, you probably have something in mind.  
Must be a physical object. No lightsabers and the like.  
Yes, blunt objects can become HF weapons. No, they can't cut. They only get stronger, and can resist other HF weapons.

Alchemy (Samurai Jack) 200:  
The ancient science of mixing specific ingredients and then infusing them with natural energy. You know how to make a wide array of potions with both beneficial and harmful effects.

Weapon Modifications (Archer) 100:  
You design and modify weapons with flair, creativity, and skill.

**18 Regroup**

Workaholic (Sonic The Hedgehog) 300:  
Sometimes you wonder how some geniuses are able to build entire armadas within days or weeks of their last defeat. You become a walking factory of production. Building in masse is something that comes without issue to you. That one bot that took a week to build? Now that one bot is now 5. Or roughly 3x the size it was before. How do you even have the resources to build so much you say? The hell if I know.

Element Analysis (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) 100:  
With a little elbow grease, you can easily identify the elemental composition of ANY material and with the right resources, break it down to its base elements for further use.

Unnatural Skill:Smith (Percy Jackson) 200:  
Whether from your heritage or just being that good you've got one particular mundane skill that your feats with border on supernatural. Whether you're a smith on the level of the Cyclopses, a near prescient tactician or a swordsman who is ny unstoppable with a blade your feats will be legendary. You are on a level within your skill such that only other beings of legend can hope to match you. This may be taken multiple times. You may not choose magic but you may choose a particular application of magic if you have it already (so curses, enchanting might work, more specific gets a bigger boost).

**19 Restoration**

Armourer (Light of Terra DLC 5 A Sky Filled With Steel - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
A mental database containing information on the most common types of armour found in the Necromunda Hive and how to build, repair and maintain them. While this doesn't sound impressive, it is worth pointing out there are countless billions of people dwelling within the hive, and they have been here for millenia - the list of things counted as common at one time or another ranges from Power Armour in the distant past to the more common hammered metal plates made by local Gangers to the standard Imperial Guard Carapace Armour. Don't expect to start churning out Adetus Astartes Power Armour the second you get this though - the infrastructure to build the infrastructure to build the infrastructure to build the armour was lost to ruin a long time ago. There's a reason the Space Marines use suits thousands of years old.

Engineering (Teen Titans) 100:  
You're a master mechanic and an expert at building robots and other technological devices. You also have a fair bit of knowledge about hacking into computers.

Valuable Memories: the nature of memories (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Fingers of the North Star (Cave Story) 200:  
You have a natural talent with machinery, and this extends to firearms creation. You can disassemble, analyze, and reassemble any projectile weapon you come across, and you have the ability to create unique, one of a kind guns that utilizes odd and esoteric technology. You also gain a free 'stamp' you can apply to any weapon you create, to show it's your work. Upgrading existing weapons is a breeze as well.

**20 Offensive**

Engineer (Super Mario RPG) 300:  
You're more adept at coming up with novel and creative objects. Any blueprint can be held perfectly in your mind without needing to draw it on paper.

Master Craftsman (Forgotten Realms) 300:  
You are exceptionally skilled at crafting things. At your worst, your results are masterwork.

**21 Closing Moves**

Maliwan Intern (Borderlands) 200:  
At some point, you got lucky and figured out how Elemental Weapons really work. You know how to use them to best effect, allowing you to set enemies on fire regularly, melt people with acid bullets, and have ALL kinds of shocking adventures with electrical ammo. If you have any technical training, you can even jury-rig ways to apply elemental effects to other weapons, as well.

Workshop (Bubblegum Crisis) 100:  
You need tools? You have ALL the tools. Using this, you can effectively build and/or repair any damn thing in BGC, though constructing orbital shuttles might take a while. Nevermind getting ahold of the plans.

Apartment (Bubblegum Crisis) Free:  
A run down, single-room apartment. Nothing special, but hey, it keeps the rain off. Don't worry too much about the rent.

Civilian Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) 100:  
Cramped room in the Scrapyard, basic household belongings, clothing, one Heirloom Weapon for free. If you are employed, attached is enough space to setup a workshop, clinic, studio or whatnot.

Heirloom Weapon (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Civilian Equipment Package:  
Everyone in the Scrapyard carries something. Yours is a lot better than most, something that an actual professional might carry. Firearms are illegal on penalty of death - but outside the Scrapyard anything goes. As an heirloom, it has seen hundreds of years of loving use and its craftsmanship compares very well to modern technology. To the right person, it could be worth a lot.

Cyber-doctor Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) 200:  
As Medic, plus powered tools for cyborg disassembly and repair. Bulky diagnostic computer, ten kilograms of miscellaneous spare parts, very rare compact 3D fabricator capable of milling custom components and printing or repairing circuitry. Free Rocket Hammer.

Medic Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Cyber-doctor Equipment Package:  
One clean blood-and-dirt-repellent jumpsuit, facemask, kit equivalent to a modern first responder’s kit. Assorted drugs and painkillers, and a few roughly bound texts on mutant and human care.

Rocket Hammer (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Cyber-doctor Equipment Package:  
A two-handed warhammer with chisel-shaped head mounting a rocket booster that activated by a switch on the shaft. It can be disassembled and comes with a rolling case and replacement parts. A rare weapon in the Scrapyard, while very difficult to control it performs superbly against heavy cyborg armour and is fully legal despite the firearms ban.

Single Style - T’ai Chi Chuan (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free:  
Solid theoretical and practical experience of a single form of personal combat. In the wasteland, what martial arts survive are pragmatic descendants of old world teachings. In the Scrapyard however, there are genuine schools of combat, though they are often overlooked – most human styles are ineffective against the crudest cyborg brawler, and the emphasis is to strike fast and run away faster.  
T’ai Chi Chuan –This art is rarely taken seriously, owing to its firm rooting in qigong breathing techniques and ideas about chi, internal balance and fluid control of defence and counterattacks that have little appeal to cyborg fighters. However many elements of it have influenced the most advanced cyborg combat styles, and the therapeutic version is popular enough with the elderly that the original forms survive.

Tailor Made (Career Model) 100:  
You are a brilliant designer, and can ensure objects you create are always looking fantastic, aesthetically pleasing and the like. Making something look good no longer takes any time or effort you can focus entirely on function, and whatever you make will look outstanding.

**22 Homeward**

Don't Need A Team (Ace Combat) 100:  
Fighter planes are pretty complicated machines, and more often than not you need a whole crew to maintain them so that they don’t break down in the middle of a fight and doom the pilot. You know your plane well enough to circumvent this issue. You've got just the right idea on what needs tuning up and what needs fixing, along with having the speed to be able to fix a plane up by yourself without the need for a crew in a fraction of the time. Performance issues are a thing of the past for you.

Most Holy Order of the Socket Wrench (Fast and Furious) 400:  
You are a master mechanic. Repair and upkeep is nice, but you can go beyond the impossible and improve any vehicle. Take a van and make it beat a supercar? Put NOS injectors on a bicycle (and make it work)? How bout something challenging? And anything you can build up you can tear down, too. You're a one-man chop shop and wiring a car to explode takes but a few moments and some chicken wire.

**23 Renovation**

They're Like Legoes, Right? (Kerbal Space Program) 200:  
There's robust engineering, and then there's modularity. Pick one. Except for you - you seem to have the gift of designing methods that allow for seamless mixing and matching of modular technology that lack none of the parts incompatibility and fragility you'd except from such a design paradigm. While this seems focused on Kerbin technology in specific, a little work should have you applying such a paradigm to all sorts of technologies...

Reliable Invention (Kim Possible) 200:  
Anything you construct is only broken when used improperly or purposefully targeted with attacks. The items you create do not malfunction and are completely resistant to damage caused by regular usage.

Skyforge (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) 200:  
An ancient, mysterious, eagle themed forge added to your warehouse. Any metal items crafted at the forge will be significantly harder and stronger for it. Something about the fires.

Standing Stone: The Lover (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) Free:  
Those under the sign of the Lover learn all skills slightly faster than they otherwise would.

Simplified Formulae (Fullmetal Alchemist) 100:  
You understand the connections between parts. You can make large alchemy circles far more easily and far less complex than others. You can combine this with Advanced Formulae for multipurpose combat alchemy.

**24 Tech Work**

Hidden Hideaway / Laboratory (Valkyria Chronicles) 200:  
You've come into possession of a small but out of the way safe-house, providing you with a place to rest and recuperate. This place has enough supplies for 9 people to live for a year or so. Those who have chosen the Scientist origin however, gain an upgrade to this building in the form of an underground laboratory. It is stocked with all the necessary tools and ingredients for a secret lab in the 1930's, along with a few scattered notes on what appears to be a figure surrounded in light.

Ragnite Container (Valkyria Chronicles) Free:  
Ragnite is a valuable resource in Europa, and it is unlikely to appear in any other worlds. You receive a container that replenishes once per day. The free level gets you a box the size of a human head.

Advanced Materials (XCOM 2) 200:  
As you experiment the physics and rules of a world ideas for new materials come to you. Elements and compounds from different universes often follow the same rules after all, so it should be theoretically possible to mix them. While you are developing new materials for your projects you will instinctively know whether or not materials will be compatible with each other and roughly how strong they will be. You will not know the exact ratio or procedure you will need to perform to fabricate these exotic materials, and it's not guaranteed that every material will be compatible with each other, but development will be made a lot easier.

Garage (Fast and Furious) 100:  
You have a nice garage and parts supply. With a few days and some elbow grease, you could basically rebuild your car or cars from the bottom up; you probably have enough parts to keep someone else's ride running or give it an upgrade, too.

The Vehicle (Fast and Furious) Free:  
This object barely deserves the title of car, at least in your opinion. A Volkswagen Beetle, a Pinto, or a Yugo, this car technically meets all the criteria and is very cheap, but it would take a master mechanic and a driving god to let it rival even the worst other racers can bring to the table.

Machines, They Just Speak To Me (Firefly) 200:  
You have no formal schooling, but can fine-tune and repair engines with nothing but shoe polish. You don’t know what the parts are SUPPOSED to do, but you know how to make them work the way you want. You can diagnose a faulty part in the power core just by listening to the AC cycle, and can fix pretty much anything with naught but a wrench and some duct tape. It may not be pretty, and it may not last long, but it’ll work.

**25 Search and Rescue**

Savvy Sultan (Macross) 400:  
When people think of building things, they think of you. Provided you had the resources and the understanding of the technology, you could construct all manners of machines in a fourth of the time it would normally take. By yourself. You're no slouch with any of your tools either, wielding them with the precision of a machine with no loss of speed. Quality and a deadline? No problem.

Tinkerer (RWBY) 300:  
You're a whiz at maintaining, modifying and making things. Everything from Sniper Scyfles to Toaster Ovens, as long as you made it yourself or had the blueprints on hand. Unlock the secret of Variable Weapon Crafting.

Aura (RWBY) Free:  
You start off with an unlocked aura.

Dust (RWBY) Free:  
Dust comes in four basic types: red fire, blue ice, green wind and yellow energy. They can be combined to make new variations.  
After this jump, small amounts of Dust will appear in the Warehouse weekly. Enough for a firefight or two at once. Dust augmentation is found to increase the effectiveness of weaponry and ammunition.

Variable Weapon (RWBY) Free:  
It's a thing that turns into another thing! One gun and one melee weapon, together at last.

Scroll (RWBY) Free:  
Think a smartphone, with terrible wilderness reception, video camera, messaging and more! Practically a passport for civilized society.

**26 Correspondence**

Do One Thing At A Time (Dinotopia) 300:  
When you focus yourself on doing a single task, your skill and efficiency doubles. Material requirements are unaffected, but time taken is halved and quality is doubled.

Valuable Memories:the construction of Megadei (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Simple Scientific Solution (Tenchi Muyo) 100:  
Science solves everything, even the little household problems. You can create supertech improvements to common tools and appliances, up to and including automobiles or similar works of engineering.  
Create dishwashers that can clean dishes in an instant, self heating plumbing or forcefield windowpanes that act as air conditioners.  
Well established methodologies and an instinctive grasp of same allow you to draw conclusions or produce results incredibly fast. You halve the time it takes to gather data, compose research on some subject, or devise a test to prove/disprove something handy for when you have to figure out an enemy fortresses’s one weakness.

**27 Intrusion**

Xenospecialist (Gears of War) 200:  
The problem with fighting and violence is that it's no place for an egghead, and as a result valuable information could be lost to a wayward grenade before study. You've taken it upon yourself to bring that knowledge back, and as such you have an easier time understanding alien language and technology. It won't give you instant knowledge, but as you study further you will find it becomes easier to comprehend.

COG Armor (Gears of War) Free:  
Standard issue armor that's made of multiple metal plates. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster', that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing people to carry two weapons on their backs. The armor provides medium protection against damage (multiple assault rifle shots only bruise the wearer), but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire. Helmet optional.

Combat Boots (Gears of War) Free:  
They're thick, they're heavy, and they'll serve you well. Along with giving excellent comfort and protection from the myriad of terrains you'll find here, they're also very handy for stomping the heads of enemies like watermelons at a comedian show.

MX8 Snub Pistol (Gears of War) Free:  
The standard sidearm for all COG soldiers, this weapon makes up for its low damage and small 12-round magazine through a high rate of fire and its impressive accuracy. Expect to find ammo for it everywhere. Weapon purchases will grant a small stockpile of them inside your warehouse to equip your allies with.

COG Tags (Gears of War) Free:  
A form of identification that takes the form of a necklace with small gear-shaped tags. They will have whatever identification you desire upon them.

Personal Digital Assistant (Gears of War) Free:  
There is still a reliance on technology, even if the war with the Locust make things... problematic. With this, you'll have an easier time with Command and keeping track of your data.

Weapon Reload System (Gears of War) Free:  
You will also gain a weapon reload system inside the warehouse for the unique weapons you may have purchased from this jump.

Imulsion (Gears of War) Free:  
Upon completion of this jump, you gain a small pump in your Warehouse that can supply you with fifty gallons worth of Imulsion per month. Do be careful when handling this, especially around other biological organisms.

Customized Weapons (XCOM) 100:  
You know that efficiency is number one, because waste is a thief. You know how to make the best designs better, and will ensure that the equipment in use is ergonomic, streamlined, and efficient.

Gadget Master (007) 300:  
You’ve been trained by Major Boothroyd at the skills of his job. You’re excellent at creating and maintaining gadgets of all types. You can miniaturize nearly anything, and hide things in forms that... really shouldn’t work. You can even make lasers! You’re also good at coming up with ideas for unusual methods of assassination; beheading umbrellas, flamethrower bagpipes, and the like.

Dwarven Craft (Lord of the Rings) 400:  
You are a master smith, able to singlehandedly run even a large forge. You can make weapons and armor that stand up to hundreds of years of continuous use, and even know how to mine and forge mystical metals such as Mithril.

**28 Preamble**

Engineer (Halo UNSC) 200:  
Yet by understanding the nature of computer systems, wouldn’t it be prudent to understand the technology those systems command? After all, what if you found yourself needing to recalibrate a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon or repair one of the dangerous Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines that makes faster-than-light travel possible? What if you found a cache of human weaponry that could be used if someone managed to repair it? While you don’t have the skill to create something as complex as a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, you’ll know your way around it just like much of Humanity’s 26th century technology. You might even figure out how to make small improvements to the technology if you had the time to sit down and look it over. Hopefully the Covenant give you that time.

Standard Neural Interface (Halo UNSC) Free:  
As the requirements of war and militarized technology moved forward, the requirements it puts upon its soldiers was likewise changed. This is one such example, being a brain implant that all members of the UNSC obtain upon entering service. It carries a multitude of functions, integrating with armor worn to provide a heads-up display directly into one’s optic nerve instead of on the helmet screen while providing an IFF tag for allied soldiers. Such implants are small enough that there is no visible signs outside the body, and sometimes people have forgotten they even had it until its functions come up.

M274 Mongoose (Halo UNSC) Free:  
Some vehicles just weren’t designed for combat in mind… at least that’s what one would think upon seeing an all-terrain vehicle like this. Being designed to go over nearly any terrain without much difficulty and able to carry an additional passenger on the back in a pinch, the Mongoose is one of the fastest land vehicles in the UNSC. It’s highly effective in regards to rapid transportation, reconnaissance and swift tactical versatility. The downsides? Its light mass and lack of armor means it can be unwieldy at times and can be taken out rather easily.

M6C Magnum (Halo UNSC) Free:  
Something of a standard issue to the UNSC Marine forces, the M6C is a semiautomatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun that fires 12.7×40mm (.50 caliber) Semi-ArmorPiercing, High-Penetration rounds. While it does considerable amounts of damage towards flesh-based infantry, Covenant energy shielding might pose a problem and so this weapon is often relegated to a defensive role.

M9 Fragmentation Grenade (Halo UNSC) Free:  
When you can’t shoot them, blow them up. Coming with a hard metal casing that’s meant to break apart upon the explosion, this grenade has a safety feature in that it must hit a hard surface after it has been primed before it can detonate, ensuring that it does not explode in the user’s hand. It can also come with a ‘spoon’ so that it must leave the user’s hand before it explodes as well. Either way, a small button on the ‘handle’ is the method of priming these grenades.

UNSC Marine Corp Battle Dress Uniform (Halo UNSC) Free:  
The kind of armor you will generally see on the rank-and file troopers, this model has seen a great deal of use and has been spotted since the early days of the Insurrection. It comes with a CH252 Helmet that has a basic heads-up display to keep track of ammunition and your targeting reticle along with a flashlight and radio system, strong boots and fatigues to keep one protected from the elements while having quite a few pockets to keep things in, and ballistics armor over the torso, shoulder and shin. Ballistic armor may optionally include thighs, groin, and forearms as well for the cautious types. This armor provides good resistance against ballistic ammunition but does little against Covenant plasma rounds. Perhaps you could become skilled at dodging oncoming fire. This armor comes in any camouflage color scheme of your choice.

Elven Enchantment (Lord of the Rings) 500:  
You can enchant objects, if you pour energy into them as they are created. Some of your enchantments are useful in battle, such as swords that never dull and bows that always strike true, but most are simply to ease the life of the wearer, such as cloaks that weigh nothing and aid in hiding and water-flasks that never leak. You may also perform great workings, such as the creation of hidden doorways, given time.

**29 Presentation**

Ambrosial Artificer (Macross) 400:  
So many moving parts, so many pieces to the puzzle. It's so... needless. The other tech teams are complete morons. That's why you've learned how to figure out the optimization of your complex machines like Veritechs. What parts you don't need, you find a way to do away with. What parts you DO need, you can use the now-extra space to improve and bolster their performance. Some will call you mad. But the only madness that will come from your work is the rage of your enemies and rivals.

Hangar (Ace Combat) 100:  
Sure you might be able to get a fighter plane… but where are you going to store it? You can’t just leave your vehicle to the mercy of the elements, it would cause all manners of damage to the plane and then you might be really in a bind. That’s why if you come out of this with a plane (or end up importing one) you can obtain a hangar bay which has the tools needed to keep the plane in good shape and can stand up to most forms of weather. It can even attach to a property or the Warehouse after your time here should it please you. For an undiscounted +100CP, this turns into an automated hangar bay with heavy arms and equipment to make repairing and moving the plane significantly easier.

Basic Flight Training (Ace Combat) Free:  
If you couldn't fly before, you have a basic idea of how to fly a plane now. You know how to maneuver the joystick properly, which button fires the missiles, and how to properly land a plane without creating a multi-million dollar pile of scrap. It won’t save you if you dive into a massive swarm of planes all by yourself, but you can learn.

Missile Surplus (Ace Combat) Free:  
Well this is odd. Any plane you pilot seems to hold an unnatural number of missiles for its type, far more than it should. You're not sure where it's getting this many missiles, but you'll have to restock them if you run out. The same thing happens with special weapons, though you have to have a working model to attach if you want to swap it out. The standard number of missiles thanks to 'Missile Surplus' is 150 missiles on a plane, barring any differences depending on the description of the weapon.

Comm Chatter (Ace Combat) Free:  
While an important part of war is knowing what your opponent is up to, sometimes it’s good for puffing your ego up too. For whatever reason, your radio will occasionally catch communications being broadcast from the enemy. This can range from important information to wild surprise at your antics. Not too useful, but good for knowing how you're doing.

Flight Suit (Ace Combat) Free:  
When taking off, an important requirement of being in a plane is a flight suit so that the G-forces don’t make your organs explode. It sounds silly, but you’ll be lucky you had it. So, have a nifty flight suit to help keep any pressure issues down while you're in the sky, on the house. It can come in any color you wish with a snazzy helmet to boot, ensuring that you’re the most glamorous pilot in the sky.

4th Generation Fighter Plane (Ace Combat) Free:  
These planes have been around for some time now, and as a result some would consider these particular planes to be outdated. It’s not the most advanced machine in the sky, but it will get the job done when you need it. Whether it's an MiG-29OVT, an F-18, Su-27 or something else, you can be given a 4th Generation Fighter Plane to do your work and achieve what you need to achieve. Show them that the old ways still work.  
Autocannon - Something of a standard on anything that flies in the air, autocannons or gatling guns on a plane’s nose can help one shoot down enemy planes or other targets by unleashing a torrent of bullets upon whatever has the misfortune of being in front of your plane at the time. This option will grant a single gun with 1000 rounds.  
Standard Missiles - One of the things that is noteworthy regarding just about any plane is the fact that they will carry missiles. The reason is obvious; you need more than just bullets. That’s why you have a good supply of missiles, attached to your plane and ready to fire off the moment you achieve radar lock with your plane. It’s simple, but it works. Sometimes that’s all you need.  
Flare Launch System - Flares are fairly important when it comes to aerial combat. After all, you are in enemy airspace. Enemies will want to shoot you with missiles. Ergo, having protection against missiles would be the smart thing to do. Radar-guided missiles can be duped easily, but infra-red missiles that track heat sources are a concern. Thus it is important for this flare countermeasure system to be equipped, allowing you to launch flares while you do a sharp turn and reduce engine power to dupe the missile into hitting the flare instead. It’s not perfect… but it could be better than nothing.  
Ejection System - You know the old saying of going down with the ship? Yeah, nuts to that. This isn’t the navy, this is the Air Force. That’s why there’s ejection equipment for when your plane gets shot down, assuming said plane wasn’t just instantly vaporized by whatever attacked you to begin with.

The Arcane Craft (Sword and Sorcery) 300:  
As much as you might look down upon brutes and barbarians who know only how to break bone and spill blood, you and the warriors of this land have one thing in common. You require the tools of your trade. You know all the methods and ways to bind arcane and mysterious forces into physical vessels. Rings, staves, talismans, warded stone towers, and even more. These items allow the channeling of such forces to work your will, capturing, bending, and shaping the worlds invisible tides to enable works of sorcery and occult splendor. The strength of these items and their effects rely on your skill, knowledge, and power. Of course should you yourself be a font of such forces from your varied lives then you would be surely capable of building the focuses and talismans to augment and amplify your power. The world rewards men for diligent labor. It would behoove you to refine this art to get everything you can out of it. This also includes the skill to use such items, even those not made by your hand should you have the ability to reveal their secrets.

**30 Crescendo**

Juggernaut (Terraria) 200:  
Your armor is a lot more effective at doing what it does just by the sheer virtue of it being latched onto and wrapped around your fleshy bits. Not to get too far into the math of it, your armor is about half-again more effective than it would be otherwise.

Advanced Materials Upgrade Kit (Light of Terra 4 - Lords of the Iron Line - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
Plasteel, adamantium, armourplas, synth-leather and other sophisticated materials are used for all sorts of purposes within the Imperium and are typically far more resilient than their archaic equivalents. Archaic styles of armor are seldom effective against advanced weapons, and rarely used in any case, but many of those who hail from primitive cultures favor the styles of wargear they are accustomed to. Wrought from plasteel and armourplas instead of bronze, iron and steel, a suit of chain or plate can be a quite effective defense, often the equal of more modern armors.

Workshop (Samurai Jack) 200:  
A small base filled with all the equipment you’ll need to work. This lab can be used for your choice of scientific or magical research.

Build That Wall (Bastion) 100:  
You know the basics of Caelondian technology. You understand how to harness the semimystical power of Cores and turn it into usable Mantic energy, to power basic machinery, shortrange flying machines, computers, and a variety of other uses. More interestingly, you can use Core power to reinforce existing structures, running a Matic current through it to enhance whatever physical properties it possesses usually durability, though other uses are possible. This is what allowed structures like the Rippling Wall and the Bastion to survive the Calamity as well as they did. You also gain basic skill for mundane construction.

Phonograph (Bastion) Free:  
An old-fashioned hand-cranked phonograph. Very sturdy, gives much higher-quality sound than you’d expect. Has a single record with the full OST for the Bastion game, as well as several additional Caelondian and Ura folk songs.

Alkahestry (Fullmetal Alchemist) 300:  
You can feel The Dragon’s Pulse. You understand how to perfom basic Alkahestry, an art from Xing wich can perform transmutation from a distance using linked circles, and can heal wounds of many kinds by following the pulse of the body. With practice or tutoring you can make a real skill from it.

Bandit Gunsmith (Borderlands) 100:  
You have amazing technical insight and when shown to a pile of broken weapons or energy shields you can use parts from some to reassemble others into decent condition. Don't expect it to be pretty, but you can nail 15 repeater pistols together to make a functional shotgun, or use bits of five shields to make one that works.

Volcanic Forge (God of War) 300:  
The Smith God's power is great, but it is not by his will alone that his works are forged. There is also his tools to consider, and with this you have one such tool. Attached to your Warehouse is a small volcano, a fiery beast that will never fade and never falter. Its power is great, reducing the time you need to break down metals and minerals, reworking them into new forms while increasing their quality and inherent strengths. Should you choose, you may also take a significant hit in forging time to experiment with different metals and minerals, melting and combining them to create a different, newer resource with one quality from the second object in question. Rise, craftsman. Rise and begin your work.

**31 Consensus**

Divine Child - Hephaestus (Percy Jackson) 400:  
You are the direct child of a god of your associated pantheon and gain various benefits from this. You gain lesser manifestations of your parent's domains as well as generally being better than an ordinary mortal. You may take most any god as your parent but to take one of the heads of a pantheon as a parent you must take the "Fate finds you interesting" drawback receiving no points for it (you can also do this with a lesser god to get greater powers). Generally this will give you insight into and some control over your divine parent’s domains, a son of Poseidon for example can control water and ships, talk to horses, cause minor earthquakes and is empowered within water.

Old Traditions (Percy Jackson) Free:  
You are knowledgeable in the ways of the ancient civilization corresponding to whatever mythology you're most connected with. You can read their languages, know the proper ways to honor the gods, and have a decent grasp of their mythology. Otherwise unassociated Drop-ins may choose any one ancient culture to know of. You may purchase this multiple times, each time gaining insight into a new culture.

Setup Wizard (Harry Potter) 200:  
You have a natural knack of melding technology and magic. You can easily jury-rig technology to work at Hogwarts. Your inventions could do considerable good for the magical world if they weren’t all such luddites.

Wand (Harry Potter) Free:  
A wand. You don’t have it yet, mind you, but you’ll get one soon enough on a trip to Ollivanders. You can choose the wood type and between one of the wand cores he produces wands with (Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix Feather). You may instead choose a more exotic wand core (excluding Thestral Hair and limited to parts from other canonical magical creatures/beings of this world e.g. Thunderbird Tail Feather, Veela Hair, etc.) although the three previously mentioned are among the most reliable and powerful. Different cores and woods tend to act a little differently but regardless of what you choose the wand will choose you as soon as you are introduced. Different woods may alter your historical personality (for all but Drop-ins) and therefore tendencies very slightly (e.g. Cypress wands tend to choose brave people and you will as such have been a relatively brave child, Blackthorn may result in you being slightly more combative, etc.). If you already had a wand you may import it into this role and while it will keep it’s wood and core it will gain a significant loyalty boost.

Analysis (Red Alert 3) 100:  
You can immediately identify any defects in hardware upon casual observation. This is effective on devices, Vehicles, and buildings.

Researcher (Age of Mythology) 400:  
You are far faster at designing and discovering new technologies. Inspiration and breakthroughs hit you far more often.

**32 Family Fugue**

Lack of Materials (God of War) 400:  
Times are tough in this land. Forces beyond knowing, monsters that roam the lands, and gods who are as petty as they are powerful. With chaos such as this, there are times you may not be able to get everything of what you need. But you've learned to make do. You can get the most out of your materials, using two bars of metal where you might need four, or three hides when you needed six. Of course, if you DO have all the materials required you can use them to make your creations more effective in quality and capability as well. So maybe it doesn't hurt to put the extra mile in.

Analysis (Adventure Time) 300:  
You have the skill and insight to make powerful analytical tools. Such tools are capable of showing you the physical makeup of the things you come across, detect magic and alert you to hidden doorways.

Skills: Physical Sciences (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
Understanding of the natural laws which govern the physical world. Biology, chemistry, geology and ecology. Again, you may want to rewrite a few of these books while you're here.

Skills: Combat (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
Hand to hand fighting is an ancient and quintessential skill for every soldier no matter what time period.

**33 Morning Training**

Tool Kit (Macross) 100:  
Woah now, Sonny Jim! You don't expect to fix that machine with your bare fingers, do you? Don't go anywhere without the equipment you need to make sure that tech keeps on trucking! A handy dandy set of tools to accommodate for maintaining Variable Fighters. This will make things easier if you want to keep things in shape or just want to poke around and see what's inside!

Serene Sinatra (Macross) Free:  
You're no slouch in the singing department, that's for sure. You may not be popular idol material, but no one's going to complain if you decide to sing along to a song or randomly bust out a tune with a voice like this. Who knows, maybe you could practice and get a little better?

Basic Training (Macross) Free:  
Piloting a Variable Fighter can be pretty complex. There's all kinds of modes and maneuvers to worry about... with this, you won't have to worry so much. You'll know which button does what, and you won't end up turning into a mech when you need a jet. ...but I reserve the right to laugh if you mess up anyway

Space Suit (Macross) Free:  
A futuristic, spandex space suit that will let you survive for 20 minutes in deep space. It's really more in case your vehicle gets stranded, but otherwise it's pretty darn cool looking.

Basic Variable Fighter (Macross) Free:  
Your good ol' Fisher Price Veritechs! They may be the beginning, but they're classics and were the groundwork for future generations. Editions like the VF-1A Valkyrie (or its other variants), the YF-4, VF-2SS or the VF-4 Lightning III are made available for your stay here. It can transform in the atmosphere and operate in space, but it cannot reach escape velocity on its own. Comes with basic armaments and like all Variable Fighters can transform into a Jet, a Mech, or a 'middle' form called Guardian Mode.

Lathe of Heaven (Chrono Trigger) 400:  
We're always going to need weapons, so the way I see it, you might as well get good at making them. Now? You'll be able to give old man Melchior a run for his money. Swords, guns, armor, even sunglasses - if it's worn or wielded, you can make it a masterpiece. You'll also learn how to make use of any material, bringing out its best qualities and minimizing its weaknesses. You could make bone sharper than steel, gold sturdier than titanium, and take a legendary material nobody's ever seen before, and figure out how to forge it, what to alloy it with, and how to craft that alloy into an impossibly sharp sword or some amazing shades.

**34 Little Talks**

Scrapper (Fallout 4) 300:  
You have the capability to dismantle and repurpose objects for your own creations; even ones that you might not fully understand. So long as it’s not hopelessly beyond your understanding, indestructible, or ridiculously big, you’re capable of taking most things and reducing them to their base components, salvaging any working parts with only a few days of work at the worst.

Starting Gear (Fallout 4) 0:  
You get faction appropriate clothing (normal clothes for Drop Ins and Railroad, a uniform for BOS, lab coat for Institute, and a hodge-podge of leather and scrap metal for Raiders) and your choice of a 10mm pistol, brass knuckles, a security baton, a machete, or a laser pistol (regular or Institute), as well as 100 Caps

Advanced Formulae (Fullmetal Alchemist) 100:  
Alchemy comes to you as breathing does. Your greater understanding allows for the creation of more complex alchemy. You can combine with Simplified Formulae for multipurpose combat alchemy

**35 Closing Words**

Robust Engineering (Dune) 300:  
Ten thousand years of stagnation in technology is a very long time... and now you know how to apply the lessons of those millennia to the construction of anything you have. Mass production does not exist any longer and even relatively common items are made as if masterwork quality, because aside from obvious cheap items, they have been built to last longer than the person using them. Expect anything you construct by hand to be able to last centuries, as long as you take a little extra time while you make it. With the amount of time you're going to be around... you may need that sort of quality.

Secular Skills (Red Dwarf) 200:  
Through growing up in a society in which religion tried to stem the natural instincts of the cat people towards vanity and good looks, you learned to craft amazing clothes and outfits from the most base materials and tools, and don’t worry they all will look fantastic.

Master Craftsman (King Arthur) 600:  
Thanks to being taught by faeries anything you make by hand is a great deal better than anything regular human can make. Armor is nearly indestructible and lighter than it should be, blades are sharper, blunt weapons have more force behind them, bows and crossbows can shoot farther and are easier to pull back. Even mundane items like baskets work better, though you can't give items mystical powers without being a wizard or something.

**35.1 Interlude Dragon**

Weaponsmith (Light of Terra DLC 5 A Sky Filled With Steel - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
To weaponry what Armourer is to protective gear, this is a massive database of the various tools of mayhem the denizens of the Necromunda hive have wielded against each other. While the high tech equipment possible may seem nice, do not underestimate the value of low tech weaponry. Crafting a plasma pistol and crafting a bayonet require wildly different sets of skills, and all too often people who have one assume they have the other, to their chagrin.

I Am Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 400:  
You're not the ACTUAL Iron Man, but you could make a fairly decent knock-off. Power armors, sonic cannons, holographic interface, laser weapons, repulsor technology, you have the knowledge to build these things and more. Furthermore, you can think of different upgrades and modifications to adapt to different situations much easier than normal when presented with a problem that's hampered your technological progress.

**36 Debrief**

Fate Finds You Interesting (Percy Jackson) 300:  
You must take the "Fate finds you interesting" drawback receiving no points for it (you can also do this with a lesser god to get greater powers).  
(This boost the power of Divine Child)

Minor Blessing Athena - Craftsmanship (Percy Jackson) 100:  
For one reason or another you've got a god who cares slightly about you and has seen fit to grant you some minor boon within their domains. Choose one god from any pantheon and gain a minor boon from them. The god will care slightly about you but unless you go on to further distinguish yourself it will be more of a minor interest in your affairs than someone they feel the need to help (Effectively think a diminished version of one ability a demigod might have, think minor ones are stuff along the lines of breathing water, lucid dreaming, or appropriate vague extra senses, useful but nothing especially major). This can be taken multiple times.

Waste Not (Monster Hunter) 300:  
You have found out a great secret in the blacksmithing trade - the reason that most blacksmiths usually ask for so many materials to make a certain weapon or armor isn't because its material intensive, but because they can make one for half of the materials and either sell the rest or make another to sell at a profit. The bastards! You have figured out how to use less materials to gain the same results when it comes to crafting your own weapons and armor. At first it may just be an ore or two less, but with enough practice you can reduce the amount of materials needed for a project by half (rounded down). As an added bonus, with enough practice, you have a 50% chance to not require high-grade or legendary materials (Rubied, Plates, etc) to make an item, provided you can supplement the build with excess materials.

Weapon & Item Storage Chest (Monster Hunter) Free:  
An absolute must whether you're an aspiring hunter or roving trader. You get two chests - the first one is capable of storing up to 1000 individual weapons, pieces of armor, and charm talismans, while the second is capable of storing up to 1000 stacks of 999 of any given healing item, monster part, ore, or item that isn't a weapon, armor piece, or talisman.

**37 Small Tasks**

Manufacturing Line (Valkyria Chronicles) 400:  
You've always been of the opinion that technology advanced too slowly before you arrived, but now you can apply that to the physical world as well! Any building process you oversee, whether it be the forging of a sword or an entire tank factory, will now produce results twice as fast and with half the required materials used.

Alchemy (Castlevania) 300:  
Through careful experimentation and research, you've gained understanding of the true nature of God's creation of the world. You may now utilize a lesser form of this art to create items of power, ranging from potions and charms to powerful weapons to drive back the forces of evil. You also understand the basics of a darker form of this art, enabling you to understand and counter evil rituals.

**38 Build Up**

Putting On The Reich (Indiana Jones) 200:  
They may fear your tenacity. They may hate your cause. They may even oppose your beliefs. But one thing remains constant: A begrudging respect for the aura of organization and sharpness you give off. You have an excellent sense of how to design uniforms that not only are intimidating and show the power of your group, but are also fashionable and make your group look organized, official in a way. It's time to show them who's Boss.

Aesthetics and Flair (Bayonetta) 100:  
A gun isn't quite a gun until it LOOKS good, you know? It's supposed to be classy, make you look amazing just for having it. Likewise, that sword could use a bit of badass styling to it. When you create your weapons, you can make them look DAMNED good even on an off day. Expect any weapon creator to envy you, and those who die by your weapons to count themselves lucky as they perish to such beautiful art.

Inexplicable Innuendo (Bayonetta) Free:  
You're not sure how, but just by being here you've gotten the jive of things. Any time you want to come off as sexy or just talk in a lightheartedly dirty manner, it's easy as pie for you. Want to make some people squirm with an implication? Done. You can even implement this in your battle quips, throwing them off their game for that moment of distraction you need.

Classy Contortionist (Bayonetta) Free:  
Um... this is something. You've got an innate sense of posing that you can utilize, whether it be to show off your sexiness or simply throw people off their game. It's got all kinds of applications, and no matter what you're always going to look good. Throw it into your battle styles or something.

Heretical Adaptation (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) 200:  
Symphogears are, in essence, a Relic adapted into a combat system for it's ability to generate massive amounts of energy that can be formatted into a certain kind of matter through a generic mass-energy converter. However, they also have the ability to 'evolve' overtime, gaining additional armor and improvements to features such as onboard thrusters. With a bit of study, it might be possible to apply this adaptive behavior to other materials, encouraging them to improve themselves over time.

Calling Card (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Free:  
You spent a lot of time coming up with your combat techniques. It's only fair to name them! When you make an attack that's above par, time almost seems to freeze for a second, and all those onlooking instinctively recognize the name and intended theme of the technique. This effect can be toggled.

Scrapyard Skills (Swat Kats) 300:  
Where others see junk, you see treasure just waiting to be utilized. You can make far more use out of scrap metal and tossed out electronics, repurposing them for many different tasks. That washer machine might have the parts needed to help spin an engine turbine, or that piston tube might be JUST the right size to refashion into a grappling hook launcher... it's all in how you use it and how you repurpose things.

Rockin' Music (Swat Kats) Free:  
When you're going around or doing something awesome, you can choose to have a sick electric guitar riff or a few notes of heavy metal goodness playing as you work in all your glory! ...or villainy. Either way it's sure to sound amazing.

Valkyrian Science (Valkyria Chronicles) 300:  
Somehow you've gained some of the knowledge that the Valkyrur used to possess, giving you the skill and ability to graft Ragnite machinery on a level far above any modern human. At first, you'd only be able to create replica's of the Valkyrian weapons, but with many years of study it might be possible to recreate the Valkyrur themselves.

**39 Set Up**

Valuable Memories -the creation of chimeras (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Mauler (Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars) 400:  
You have the skills of a junkyard hound, able to make even the most heavily damaged tech work again. Even machines too battle-damaged for recovery 20 years ago can be effective under your wrench. Repurposing tech and equipment is your forte; you can turn a pneumatic screwdriver into a reasonable cannon, and heaven help your enemies if you get anywhere near mining equipment, as a powerarmored mutant is quickly appearing in their future. There was even one time where you made a toaster into a reasonable facsimile of a flamethrower…..

Technosorcery (Gargoyles) 400:  
Combining magic and technology is a no brainer for you. You can handily blend the two to create amazing effects like broadcasting spells over telephone lines or melding creatures together through sorcerous surgery. Very little in the field of technomagic is beyond your reach with this skill.

Tailor (Kill la Kill) 300:  
You have the knowledge of how to safely work with life fibers, and how to make them into clothing that empowers (or inhibits) the wearer. In addition, because you know how Life Fiber uniforms work, you know their weak spots better than anyone.


	2. Jumpchain Abilities by Constellation

**Toolkits**

Workshop (Personal Reality) 100: Each purchase of this adds to your Personal Reality Workshop needed to perform specific type of craft, which is to be specified when purchase is made. It comes with a basic set of tools and supplies. Good for fixing or creating all sorts of things, although any complex parts or nonstandard supplies will have to be brought in from outside. Additional purchases can add different types of Workshops to your Personal Reality or expand existing ones. Anything built in one of those workshops is fiat backed to be restored to its original condition within 48 hours if damaged or destroyed.

Access Key (Personal Reality) Free: This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents. When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality.

Entrance Hall (Personal Reality) Free: This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. Feel free to customize this Entrance Hall as you see fit. Additional Halls can, at your discretion, be linked only to certain keys or only to certain extensions. This allows you to have an entry hall just for skiing if you want.

Laboratorium (Warhammer 40,000: Light of Terra DLC 3 - A Grand Day Out) 100: Ancient cogitators, arrays of auspex systems, and volume upon volume of documentation supply an Adept with the tools and information necessary to capably analyse a recovered technological artefact.

Micromanipulators (A Certain Scientific Railgun) 50: These rather delicate gloves were meant for scientific purposes. They’re reinforced with small motors and electrically contracting artificial muscles to allow you to perform delicate work on the scale of one millionth of a meter. While they’re definitely more suited to scientific experiments, they can be put to use in any situation that requires steady hands like aiming a rifle, conducting brain surgery, cooking, defusing a bomb, or even bypassing some redirection and shielding abilities.

Diagnostic Tools (Outlaw Star) 50: A small data display with numerous connectors and scanners, capable of letting you know what is wrong with simple technology and what advanced technology that has been programmed into it.

Class and Specialization (Mass Effect) 100: You will get enough training in your class to be considered an asset to any team. Not to the point of being a keystone. You are considered to be to a similar level when it comes to your specialization. Specializations are various apexes that can be reached. You also get a set of gear per your two choices. Class: Engineer Engineers are pure technology specialists. Although they lack the implants that most other classes wield, they make up for it with their high-spec military grade omni-tools, capable of bypassing shields and armor or incapacitating robotic targets and some synthetics. They can deploy combat drones to harass enemies. Specialization: Mechanic A more purely focus Engineer. From fighters and frigates to Mass Effect fields and automated machines, you know your way around and are aside fairly versed in mechanical theory. You might not know how to build something, but you can almost certainly figure it out with time.

Workshop (Bubblegum Crisis) 100:  
You need tools? You have ALL the tools. Using this, you can effectively build and/or repair any damn thing in BGC, though constructing orbital shuttles might take a while. Nevermind getting ahold of the plans.

Apartment (Bubblegum Crisis) Free:  
A run down, single-room apartment. Nothing special, but hey, it keeps the rain off. Don't worry too much about the rent.

Civilian Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) 100:  
Cramped room in the Scrapyard, basic household belongings, clothing, one Heirloom Weapon for free. If you are employed, attached is enough space to setup a workshop, clinic, studio or whatnot.

Heirloom Weapon (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Civilian Equipment Package:  
Everyone in the Scrapyard carries something. Yours is a lot better than most, something that an actual professional might carry. Firearms are illegal on penalty of death - but outside the Scrapyard anything goes. As an heirloom, it has seen hundreds of years of loving use and its craftsmanship compares very well to modern technology. To the right person, it could be worth a lot.

Cyber-doctor Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) 200:  
As Medic, plus powered tools for cyborg disassembly and repair. Bulky diagnostic computer, ten kilograms of miscellaneous spare parts, very rare compact 3D fabricator capable of milling custom components and printing or repairing circuitry. Free Rocket Hammer.

Medic Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Cyber-doctor Equipment Package:  
One clean blood-and-dirt-repellent jumpsuit, facemask, kit equivalent to a modern first responder’s kit. Assorted drugs and painkillers, and a few roughly bound texts on mutant and human care.

Rocket Hammer (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Cyber-doctor Equipment Package:  
A two-handed warhammer with chisel-shaped head mounting a rocket booster that activated by a switch on the shaft. It can be disassembled and comes with a rolling case and replacement parts. A rare weapon in the Scrapyard, while very difficult to control it performs superbly against heavy cyborg armour and is fully legal despite the firearms ban.

Single Style - T’ai Chi Chuan (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free:  
Solid theoretical and practical experience of a single form of personal combat. In the wasteland, what martial arts survive are pragmatic descendants of old world teachings. In the Scrapyard however, there are genuine schools of combat, though they are often overlooked – most human styles are ineffective against the crudest cyborg brawler, and the emphasis is to strike fast and run away faster.  
T’ai Chi Chuan –This art is rarely taken seriously, owing to its firm rooting in qigong breathing techniques and ideas about chi, internal balance and fluid control of defence and counterattacks that have little appeal to cyborg fighters. However many elements of it have influenced the most advanced cyborg combat styles, and the therapeutic version is popular enough with the elderly that the original forms survive.

Skyforge (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) 200:  
An ancient, mysterious, eagle themed forge added to your warehouse. Any metal items crafted at the forge will be significantly harder and stronger for it. Something about the fires.

Standing Stone: The Lover (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) Free:  
Those under the sign of the Lover learn all skills slightly faster than they otherwise would.

Hidden Hideaway / Laboratory (Valkyria Chronicles) 200:  
You've come into possession of a small but out of the way safe-house, providing you with a place to rest and recuperate. This place has enough supplies for 9 people to live for a year or so. Those who have chosen the Scientist origin however, gain an upgrade to this building in the form of an underground laboratory. It is stocked with all the necessary tools and ingredients for a secret lab in the 1930's, along with a few scattered notes on what appears to be a figure surrounded in light.

Ragnite Container (Valkyria Chronicles) Free:  
Ragnite is a valuable resource in Europa, and it is unlikely to appear in any other worlds. You receive a container that replenishes once per day. The free level gets you a box the size of a human head.

Garage (Fast and Furious) 100:  
You have a nice garage and parts supply. With a few days and some elbow grease, you could basically rebuild your car or cars from the bottom up; you probably have enough parts to keep someone else's ride running or give it an upgrade, too.

The Vehicle (Fast and Furious) Free:  
This object barely deserves the title of car, at least in your opinion. A Volkswagen Beetle, a Pinto, or a Yugo, this car technically meets all the criteria and is very cheap, but it would take a master mechanic and a driving god to let it rival even the worst other racers can bring to the table.

Hangar (Ace Combat) 100:  
Sure you might be able to get a fighter plane… but where are you going to store it? You can’t just leave your vehicle to the mercy of the elements, it would cause all manners of damage to the plane and then you might be really in a bind. That’s why if you come out of this with a plane (or end up importing one) you can obtain a hangar bay which has the tools needed to keep the plane in good shape and can stand up to most forms of weather. It can even attach to a property or the Warehouse after your time here should it please you. For an undiscounted +100CP, this turns into an automated hangar bay with heavy arms and equipment to make repairing and moving the plane significantly easier.

Basic Flight Training (Ace Combat) Free:  
If you couldn't fly before, you have a basic idea of how to fly a plane now. You know how to maneuver the joystick properly, which button fires the missiles, and how to properly land a plane without creating a multi-million dollar pile of scrap. It won’t save you if you dive into a massive swarm of planes all by yourself, but you can learn.

Missile Surplus (Ace Combat) Free:  
Well this is odd. Any plane you pilot seems to hold an unnatural number of missiles for its type, far more than it should. You're not sure where it's getting this many missiles, but you'll have to restock them if you run out. The same thing happens with special weapons, though you have to have a working model to attach if you want to swap it out. The standard number of missiles thanks to 'Missile Surplus' is 150 missiles on a plane, barring any differences depending on the description of the weapon.

Comm Chatter (Ace Combat) Free:  
While an important part of war is knowing what your opponent is up to, sometimes it’s good for puffing your ego up too. For whatever reason, your radio will occasionally catch communications being broadcast from the enemy. This can range from important information to wild surprise at your antics. Not too useful, but good for knowing how you're doing.

Flight Suit (Ace Combat) Free:  
When taking off, an important requirement of being in a plane is a flight suit so that the G-forces don’t make your organs explode. It sounds silly, but you’ll be lucky you had it. So, have a nifty flight suit to help keep any pressure issues down while you're in the sky, on the house. It can come in any color you wish with a snazzy helmet to boot, ensuring that you’re the most glamorous pilot in the sky.

4th Generation Fighter Plane (Ace Combat) Free:  
These planes have been around for some time now, and as a result some would consider these particular planes to be outdated. It’s not the most advanced machine in the sky, but it will get the job done when you need it. Whether it's an MiG-29OVT, an F-18, Su-27 or something else, you can be given a 4th Generation Fighter Plane to do your work and achieve what you need to achieve. Show them that the old ways still work.  
Autocannon - Something of a standard on anything that flies in the air, autocannons or gatling guns on a plane’s nose can help one shoot down enemy planes or other targets by unleashing a torrent of bullets upon whatever has the misfortune of being in front of your plane at the time. This option will grant a single gun with 1000 rounds.  
Standard Missiles - One of the things that is noteworthy regarding just about any plane is the fact that they will carry missiles. The reason is obvious; you need more than just bullets. That’s why you have a good supply of missiles, attached to your plane and ready to fire off the moment you achieve radar lock with your plane. It’s simple, but it works. Sometimes that’s all you need.  
Flare Launch System - Flares are fairly important when it comes to aerial combat. After all, you are in enemy airspace. Enemies will want to shoot you with missiles. Ergo, having protection against missiles would be the smart thing to do. Radar-guided missiles can be duped easily, but infra-red missiles that track heat sources are a concern. Thus it is important for this flare countermeasure system to be equipped, allowing you to launch flares while you do a sharp turn and reduce engine power to dupe the missile into hitting the flare instead. It’s not perfect… but it could be better than nothing.  
Ejection System - You know the old saying of going down with the ship? Yeah, nuts to that. This isn’t the navy, this is the Air Force. That’s why there’s ejection equipment for when your plane gets shot down, assuming said plane wasn’t just instantly vaporized by whatever attacked you to begin with.

Advanced Materials Upgrade Kit (Light of Terra 4 - Lords of the Iron Line - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
Plasteel, adamantium, armourplas, synth-leather and other sophisticated materials are used for all sorts of purposes within the Imperium and are typically far more resilient than their archaic equivalents. Archaic styles of armor are seldom effective against advanced weapons, and rarely used in any case, but many of those who hail from primitive cultures favor the styles of wargear they are accustomed to. Wrought from plasteel and armourplas instead of bronze, iron and steel, a suit of chain or plate can be a quite effective defense, often the equal of more modern armors.

Workshop (Samurai Jack) 200:  
A small base filled with all the equipment you’ll need to work. This lab can be used for your choice of scientific or magical research.

Volcanic Forge (God of War) 300:  
The Smith God's power is great, but it is not by his will alone that his works are forged. There is also his tools to consider, and with this you have one such tool. Attached to your Warehouse is a small volcano, a fiery beast that will never fade and never falter. Its power is great, reducing the time you need to break down metals and minerals, reworking them into new forms while increasing their quality and inherent strengths. Should you choose, you may also take a significant hit in forging time to experiment with different metals and minerals, melting and combining them to create a different, newer resource with one quality from the second object in question. Rise, craftsman. Rise and begin your work.

Tool Kit (Macross) 100:  
Woah now, Sonny Jim! You don't expect to fix that machine with your bare fingers, do you? Don't go anywhere without the equipment you need to make sure that tech keeps on trucking! A handy dandy set of tools to accommodate for maintaining Variable Fighters. This will make things easier if you want to keep things in shape or just want to poke around and see what's inside!

Serene Sinatra (Macross) Free:  
You're no slouch in the singing department, that's for sure. You may not be popular idol material, but no one's going to complain if you decide to sing along to a song or randomly bust out a tune with a voice like this. Who knows, maybe you could practice and get a little better?

Basic Training (Macross) Free:  
Piloting a Variable Fighter can be pretty complex. There's all kinds of modes and maneuvers to worry about... with this, you won't have to worry so much. You'll know which button does what, and you won't end up turning into a mech when you need a jet. ...but I reserve the right to laugh if you mess up anyway

Space Suit (Macross) Free:  
A futuristic, spandex space suit that will let you survive for 20 minutes in deep space. It's really more in case your vehicle gets stranded, but otherwise it's pretty darn cool looking.

Basic Variable Fighter (Macross) Free:  
Your good ol' Fisher Price Veritechs! They may be the beginning, but they're classics and were the groundwork for future generations. Editions like the VF-1A Valkyrie (or its other variants), the YF-4, VF-2SS or the VF-4 Lightning III are made available for your stay here. It can transform in the atmosphere and operate in space, but it cannot reach escape velocity on its own. Comes with basic armaments and like all Variable Fighters can transform into a Jet, a Mech, or a 'middle' form called Guardian Mode.

**Knowledge**

Not A Stupid Grunt (Mass Effect) 100: That you are not. You are smart enough to be the foremost scientist in your field. This doesn't make you so, but you could get there on your own with not a terrible amount of effort. Still not as smart as a drell, but hey, who is?

Grease Monkey (Bubblegum Crisis 2032) 300: What can you fix or build? What CAN'T you fix or build? Nothing, that's what. From hyper-cars to Buma, computers to Hardsuits, with the right tools and enough time and experiments, you can build it all, weaponry included

Skills: Physics (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100: How the universe works. The law of gravity, the conservation of matter & energy, quantum physics, etc. Remember though, there are dozens of creatures in this universe that defy the laws of human physics, so you may want to try and rewrite a few of these books while your here.

Engineering (Teen Titans) 100:  
You're a master mechanic and an expert at building robots and other technological devices. You also have a fair bit of knowledge about hacking into computers.

Machines, They Just Speak To Me (Firefly) 200:  
You have no formal schooling, but can fine-tune and repair engines with nothing but shoe polish. You don’t know what the parts are SUPPOSED to do, but you know how to make them work the way you want. You can diagnose a faulty part in the power core just by listening to the AC cycle, and can fix pretty much anything with naught but a wrench and some duct tape. It may not be pretty, and it may not last long, but it’ll work.

Xenospecialist (Gears of War) 200:  
The problem with fighting and violence is that it's no place for an egghead, and as a result valuable information could be lost to a wayward grenade before study. You've taken it upon yourself to bring that knowledge back, and as such you have an easier time understanding alien language and technology. It won't give you instant knowledge, but as you study further you will find it becomes easier to comprehend.

COG Armor (Gears of War) Free:  
Standard issue armor that's made of multiple metal plates. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster', that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing people to carry two weapons on their backs. The armor provides medium protection against damage (multiple assault rifle shots only bruise the wearer), but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire. Helmet optional.

Combat Boots (Gears of War) Free:  
They're thick, they're heavy, and they'll serve you well. Along with giving excellent comfort and protection from the myriad of terrains you'll find here, they're also very handy for stomping the heads of enemies like watermelons at a comedian show.

MX8 Snub Pistol (Gears of War) Free:  
The standard sidearm for all COG soldiers, this weapon makes up for its low damage and small 12-round magazine through a high rate of fire and its impressive accuracy. Expect to find ammo for it everywhere. Weapon purchases will grant a small stockpile of them inside your warehouse to equip your allies with.

COG Tags (Gears of War) Free:  
A form of identification that takes the form of a necklace with small gear-shaped tags. They will have whatever identification you desire upon them.

Personal Digital Assistant (Gears of War) Free:  
There is still a reliance on technology, even if the war with the Locust make things... problematic. With this, you'll have an easier time with Command and keeping track of your data.

Weapon Reload System (Gears of War) Free:  
You will also gain a weapon reload system inside the warehouse for the unique weapons you may have purchased from this jump.

Imulsion (Gears of War) Free:  
Upon completion of this jump, you gain a small pump in your Warehouse that can supply you with fifty gallons worth of Imulsion per month. Do be careful when handling this, especially around other biological organisms.

Engineer (Halo UNSC) 200:  
Yet by understanding the nature of computer systems, wouldn’t it be prudent to understand the technology those systems command? After all, what if you found yourself needing to recalibrate a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon or repair one of the dangerous Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines that makes faster-than-light travel possible? What if you found a cache of human weaponry that could be used if someone managed to repair it? While you don’t have the skill to create something as complex as a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, you’ll know your way around it just like much of Humanity’s 26th century technology. You might even figure out how to make small improvements to the technology if you had the time to sit down and look it over. Hopefully the Covenant give you that time.

Standard Neural Interface (Halo UNSC) Free:  
As the requirements of war and militarized technology moved forward, the requirements it puts upon its soldiers was likewise changed. This is one such example, being a brain implant that all members of the UNSC obtain upon entering service. It carries a multitude of functions, integrating with armor worn to provide a heads-up display directly into one’s optic nerve instead of on the helmet screen while providing an IFF tag for allied soldiers. Such implants are small enough that there is no visible signs outside the body, and sometimes people have forgotten they even had it until its functions come up.

M274 Mongoose (Halo UNSC) Free:  
Some vehicles just weren’t designed for combat in mind… at least that’s what one would think upon seeing an all-terrain vehicle like this. Being designed to go over nearly any terrain without much difficulty and able to carry an additional passenger on the back in a pinch, the Mongoose is one of the fastest land vehicles in the UNSC. It’s highly effective in regards to rapid transportation, reconnaissance and swift tactical versatility. The downsides? Its light mass and lack of armor means it can be unwieldy at times and can be taken out rather easily.

M6C Magnum (Halo UNSC) Free:  
Something of a standard issue to the UNSC Marine forces, the M6C is a semiautomatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun that fires 12.7×40mm (.50 caliber) Semi-ArmorPiercing, High-Penetration rounds. While it does considerable amounts of damage towards flesh-based infantry, Covenant energy shielding might pose a problem and so this weapon is often relegated to a defensive role.

M9 Fragmentation Grenade (Halo UNSC) Free:  
When you can’t shoot them, blow them up. Coming with a hard metal casing that’s meant to break apart upon the explosion, this grenade has a safety feature in that it must hit a hard surface after it has been primed before it can detonate, ensuring that it does not explode in the user’s hand. It can also come with a ‘spoon’ so that it must leave the user’s hand before it explodes as well. Either way, a small button on the ‘handle’ is the method of priming these grenades.

UNSC Marine Corp Battle Dress Uniform (Halo UNSC) Free:  
The kind of armor you will generally see on the rank-and file troopers, this model has seen a great deal of use and has been spotted since the early days of the Insurrection. It comes with a CH252 Helmet that has a basic heads-up display to keep track of ammunition and your targeting reticle along with a flashlight and radio system, strong boots and fatigues to keep one protected from the elements while having quite a few pockets to keep things in, and ballistics armor over the torso, shoulder and shin. Ballistic armor may optionally include thighs, groin, and forearms as well for the cautious types. This armor provides good resistance against ballistic ammunition but does little against Covenant plasma rounds. Perhaps you could become skilled at dodging oncoming fire. This armor comes in any camouflage color scheme of your choice.

Build That Wall (Bastion) 100:  
You know the basics of Caelondian technology. You understand how to harness the semimystical power of Cores and turn it into usable Mantic energy, to power basic machinery, shortrange flying machines, computers, and a variety of other uses. More interestingly, you can use Core power to reinforce existing structures, running a Matic current through it to enhance whatever physical properties it possesses usually durability, though other uses are possible. This is what allowed structures like the Rippling Wall and the Bastion to survive the Calamity as well as they did. You also gain basic skill for mundane construction.

Phonograph (Bastion) Free:  
An old-fashioned hand-cranked phonograph. Very sturdy, gives much higher-quality sound than you’d expect. Has a single record with the full OST for the Bastion game, as well as several additional Caelondian and Ura folk songs.

Analysis (Red Alert 3) 100:  
You can immediately identify any defects in hardware upon casual observation. This is effective on devices, Vehicles, and buildings.

Analysis (Adventure Time) 300:  
You have the skill and insight to make powerful analytical tools. Such tools are capable of showing you the physical makeup of the things you come across, detect magic and alert you to hidden doorways.

Skills: Physical Sciences (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
Understanding of the natural laws which govern the physical world. Biology, chemistry, geology and ecology. Again, you may want to rewrite a few of these books while you're here.

Skills: Combat (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
Hand to hand fighting is an ancient and quintessential skill for every soldier no matter what time period.

I Am Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 400:  
You're not the ACTUAL Iron Man, but you could make a fairly decent knock-off. Power armors, sonic cannons, holographic interface, laser weapons, repulsor technology, you have the knowledge to build these things and more. Furthermore, you can think of different upgrades and modifications to adapt to different situations much easier than normal when presented with a problem that's hampered your technological progress.

Valkyrian Science (Valkyria Chronicles) 300:  
Somehow you've gained some of the knowledge that the Valkyrur used to possess, giving you the skill and ability to graft Ragnite machinery on a level far above any modern human. At first, you'd only be able to create replica's of the Valkyrian weapons, but with many years of study it might be possible to recreate the Valkyrur themselves.

**Vehicles**

Black Thumb (Mad Max Gauntlet) 100: You have the skills of an expert mechanic, able to keep vehicles running even in the most inhospitable conditions. Repairing and tuning up engines is your bread and butter, even while they’re still operating. You also have a feel for how to upgrade cars in more esoteric ways; hey, it takes skill to add that many spikes and not hurt the handling!

Aerospace Engineering Makes Things Go Fast (Kerbal Space Program) 100: You have an intuitive grasp on the mechanics of wind-flow, material sciences, atmospheric drag, tensile strengths, rocketry, so on and so forth, and how it applies to the art of designing vehicles that traverse the sky and space.

Mechanic (Fast and Furious) 100: Machines, especially ones that go fast, just speak to you. You have no problem fixing up and tuning any motor vehicle, and can rebuild them after the most devastating crashes. You can keep anything in top condition with just a few simple tools. Of course, you also need to understand the electronics, so hotwiring cars (and sometimes, alarm systems) is not a problem either.

Fingers of Silver (Macross) 200: While other kids were building tinker-toy creations, you were fiddling with your dad's car and doing a better job than him. By purchasing this, meddling with machines and OverTechnology is as easy as breathing for you. By getting your hands on something, you can easily figure out how it works and how to copy its inner workings, provided that it wasn't just bullshit magic. The more advanced something is, the harder it may be... but with time and effort, you just might succeed.

Valuable Memories: the nature of memories (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Valuable Memories:the construction of Megadei (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Valuable Memories -the creation of chimeras (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

**Time**

Scientist: Machinery (Girl Genius) 100: You have a DOCTORATE! And skill in ACTUAL SCIENCE! That doesn’t need you to go crazy to work! Admittedly, it won’t break the fabric of space and time, but meh. Tradeoffs everywhere you go. You’re highly trained in one field, and can easily apply its principles to your work. After all, building a crazed abomination upon the natural order usually requires at least a smidgen of understanding of which bones are supposed to go where (Even if you end up changing them around a little). At the very least, you’re also in the genius range of standard intelligence.

Machinist (Gargoyles) 200: You are an expert mechanic. You can rebuild and improve a helicopter in 12 hours or create a functional motorcycle from spare parts. If honed, this ability will let you make nearly anything from incredibly advanced robots to nanite swarms in only a few months time.

Workaholic (Sonic The Hedgehog) 300:  
Sometimes you wonder how some geniuses are able to build entire armadas within days or weeks of their last defeat. You become a walking factory of production. Building in masse is something that comes without issue to you. That one bot that took a week to build? Now that one bot is now 5. Or roughly 3x the size it was before. How do you even have the resources to build so much you say? The hell if I know.

Don't Need A Team (Ace Combat) 100:  
Fighter planes are pretty complicated machines, and more often than not you need a whole crew to maintain them so that they don’t break down in the middle of a fight and doom the pilot. You know your plane well enough to circumvent this issue. You've got just the right idea on what needs tuning up and what needs fixing, along with having the speed to be able to fix a plane up by yourself without the need for a crew in a fraction of the time. Performance issues are a thing of the past for you.

Most Holy Order of the Socket Wrench (Fast and Furious) 400:  
You are a master mechanic. Repair and upkeep is nice, but you can go beyond the impossible and improve any vehicle. Take a van and make it beat a supercar? Put NOS injectors on a bicycle (and make it work)? How bout something challenging? And anything you can build up you can tear down, too. You're a one-man chop shop and wiring a car to explode takes but a few moments and some chicken wire.

Savvy Sultan (Macross) 400:  
When people think of building things, they think of you. Provided you had the resources and the understanding of the technology, you could construct all manners of machines in a fourth of the time it would normally take. By yourself. You're no slouch with any of your tools either, wielding them with the precision of a machine with no loss of speed. Quality and a deadline? No problem.

Researcher (Age of Mythology) 400:  
You are far faster at designing and discovering new technologies. Inspiration and breakthroughs hit you far more often.

Manufacturing Line (Valkyria Chronicles) 400:  
You've always been of the opinion that technology advanced too slowly before you arrived, but now you can apply that to the physical world as well! Any building process you oversee, whether it be the forging of a sword or an entire tank factory, will now produce results twice as fast and with half the required materials used.

**Crafting**

Smithing (Thundercats 2011) 200: The ancient art of working with metal to forge weapons and armor. You know how to make beautiful equipment that can survive countless battles and you could even forge a legendary weapon if you dedicated enough time to it, although it'd probably take at least several years to complete.

High-Frequency Manufacturer (Metal Gear Rising) 300:  
A blade launderer, huh? Anyway, you can now make a HF blade out of anything you want. Depending on the original craftsmanship of the weapon, it could be good or shit. But if you picked this, you probably have something in mind.  
Must be a physical object. No lightsabers and the like.   
Yes, blunt objects can become HF weapons. No, they can't cut. They only get stronger, and can resist other HF weapons.

Weapon Modifications (Archer) 100:  
You design and modify weapons with flair, creativity, and skill.

Armourer (Light of Terra DLC 5 A Sky Filled With Steel - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
A mental database containing information on the most common types of armour found in the Necromunda Hive and how to build, repair and maintain them. While this doesn't sound impressive, it is worth pointing out there are countless billions of people dwelling within the hive, and they have been here for millenia - the list of things counted as common at one time or another ranges from Power Armour in the distant past to the more common hammered metal plates made by local Gangers to the standard Imperial Guard Carapace Armour. Don't expect to start churning out Adetus Astartes Power Armour the second you get this though - the infrastructure to build the infrastructure to build the infrastructure to build the armour was lost to ruin a long time ago. There's a reason the Space Marines use suits thousands of years old.

Fingers of the North Star (Cave Story) 200:  
You have a natural talent with machinery, and this extends to firearms creation. You can disassemble, analyze, and reassemble any projectile weapon you come across, and you have the ability to create unique, one of a kind guns that utilizes odd and esoteric technology. You also gain a free 'stamp' you can apply to any weapon you create, to show it's your work. Upgrading existing weapons is a breeze as well.

Engineer (Super Mario RPG) 300:  
You're more adept at coming up with novel and creative objects. Any blueprint can be held perfectly in your mind without needing to draw it on paper.

Master Craftsman (Forgotten Realms) 300:  
You are exceptionally skilled at crafting things. At your worst, your results are masterwork.

Customized Weapons (XCOM) 100:  
You know that efficiency is number one, because waste is a thief. You know how to make the best designs better, and will ensure that the equipment in use is ergonomic, streamlined, and efficient.

Dwarven Craft (Lord of the Rings) 400:  
You are a master smith, able to singlehandedly run even a large forge. You can make weapons and armor that stand up to hundreds of years of continuous use, and even know how to mine and forge mystical metals such as Mithril.

The Arcane Craft (Sword and Sorcery) 300:  
As much as you might look down upon brutes and barbarians who know only how to break bone and spill blood, you and the warriors of this land have one thing in common. You require the tools of your trade. You know all the methods and ways to bind arcane and mysterious forces into physical vessels. Rings, staves, talismans, warded stone towers, and even more. These items allow the channeling of such forces to work your will, capturing, bending, and shaping the worlds invisible tides to enable works of sorcery and occult splendor. The strength of these items and their effects rely on your skill, knowledge, and power. Of course should you yourself be a font of such forces from your varied lives then you would be surely capable of building the focuses and talismans to augment and amplify your power. The world rewards men for diligent labor. It would behoove you to refine this art to get everything you can out of it. This also includes the skill to use such items, even those not made by your hand should you have the ability to reveal their secrets.

Bandit Gunsmith (Borderlands) 100:  
You have amazing technical insight and when shown to a pile of broken weapons or energy shields you can use parts from some to reassemble others into decent condition. Don't expect it to be pretty, but you can nail 15 repeater pistols together to make a functional shotgun, or use bits of five shields to make one that works.

Weaponsmith (Light of Terra DLC 5 A Sky Filled With Steel - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
To weaponry what Armourer is to protective gear, this is a massive database of the various tools of mayhem the denizens of the Necromunda hive have wielded against each other. While the high tech equipment possible may seem nice, do not underestimate the value of low tech weaponry. Crafting a plasma pistol and crafting a bayonet require wildly different sets of skills, and all too often people who have one assume they have the other, to their chagrin.

**Clothing**

Fashion (Highschool of the Dead) 200: Your clothing and entire body acquire defensive properties equal to the most superior protective items you have currently equipped. Emphasis on protective item- an iron or steel ring won’t give you metal-tough skin- the minimum is things like knee pads from extreme sports, helmets- even an apron would count, though all that’d do is protect you from the dangers of a kitchen...

Life Fiber Spool (Kill la Kill) 400: A medium-sized spool of Life Fiber. It's only enough to maybe make a pair of gloves out of, but with the proper knowledge, one could create Goku Uniforms- Or enhance existing articles of clothing to be like Goku Uniforms. One spool of thread is enough to make several one-star outfits, three two-star outfits, or a single three-star outfit, assuming you have the knowledge of how to work with Life Fibers.

Garment Gloves (Dodgeball) 200: These are a pair of pure white gloves. Bound to them is an intelligence with a mind for fashion: a designer, seamstress, clothier, and tailor without mortal peer. It has the ability to scry for fashion based information from international trends to precise measurements. Given materials and orders, it will industriously produce fine apparel, producing any modifications, clothing, footwear, accessories, etc that is within theoretical mortal ability. It has sufficient telekinesis to move itself and to independently suspend materials. It must be provided with materials, though it may be provided a lump sum or budget with which to magically acquire materials at cost. You may wear the gloves to channel the skills (but not powers) of the entity, perhaps even learning from it.

The Flock's Fleece (Actraiser) 400: Men and women have not wandered the wilds naked since the long-gone days of the Garden. Whether they knew it or not, the act of clothing oneself is one that at once protects and isolates. A shirt or a robe is a metaphorical armor against the elements, against shame and against the prying eyes of others. You are such a skilled craftsman that you can take the 'metaphorical' part out of the equation. You're a one-person clothing creator and tailor, able to take the raw materials of silk, cotton, wool and hide...and then with almost no tools produce wondrous clothing, fitted just right for anyone who dares try the garments on. They're protective vestments against the harsh elements, able to keep people in comfortable condition be they in the deserts of Kasandora or the icy plains of Northwall. Not only that, but people who wear them find that they'll be kept safer from the claws of beasts or the swords of their enemies, acting as a light chain-mail mesh despite being soft and maneuverable fabric.

Juggernaut (Terraria) 200:  
Your armor is a lot more effective at doing what it does just by the sheer virtue of it being latched onto and wrapped around your fleshy bits. Not to get too far into the math of it, your armor is about half-again more effective than it would be otherwise.

Secular Skills (Red Dwarf) 200:  
Through growing up in a society in which religion tried to stem the natural instincts of the cat people towards vanity and good looks, you learned to craft amazing clothes and outfits from the most base materials and tools, and don’t worry they all will look fantastic.

Putting On The Reich (Indiana Jones) 200:  
They may fear your tenacity. They may hate your cause. They may even oppose your beliefs. But one thing remains constant: A begrudging respect for the aura of organization and sharpness you give off. You have an excellent sense of how to design uniforms that not only are intimidating and show the power of your group, but are also fashionable and make your group look organized, official in a way. It's time to show them who's Boss.

Tailor (Kill la Kill) 300:  
You have the knowledge of how to safely work with life fibers, and how to make them into clothing that empowers (or inhibits) the wearer. In addition, because you know how Life Fiber uniforms work, you know their weak spots better than anyone.

**Magic**

Magic: Enchanting (Samurai Jack) 200: You can grant magical properties to weapons by marking them with ancient runes. Right now you only know how to give weapons elemental properties but you can learn more enchantments by studying other enchanted and magical weapons.

Maliwan Intern (Borderlands) 200:  
At some point, you got lucky and figured out how Elemental Weapons really work. You know how to use them to best effect, allowing you to set enemies on fire regularly, melt people with acid bullets, and have ALL kinds of shocking adventures with electrical ammo. If you have any technical training, you can even jury-rig ways to apply elemental effects to other weapons, as well.

Advanced Materials (XCOM 2) 200:  
As you experiment the physics and rules of a world ideas for new materials come to you. Elements and compounds from different universes often follow the same rules after all, so it should be theoretically possible to mix them. While you are developing new materials for your projects you will instinctively know whether or not materials will be compatible with each other and roughly how strong they will be. You will not know the exact ratio or procedure you will need to perform to fabricate these exotic materials, and it's not guaranteed that every material will be compatible with each other, but development will be made a lot easier.

Elven Enchantment (Lord of the Rings) 500:  
You can enchant objects, if you pour energy into them as they are created. Some of your enchantments are useful in battle, such as swords that never dull and bows that always strike true, but most are simply to ease the life of the wearer, such as cloaks that weigh nothing and aid in hiding and water-flasks that never leak. You may also perform great workings, such as the creation of hidden doorways, given time.

Heretical Adaptation (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) 200:  
Symphogears are, in essence, a Relic adapted into a combat system for it's ability to generate massive amounts of energy that can be formatted into a certain kind of matter through a generic mass-energy converter. However, they also have the ability to 'evolve' overtime, gaining additional armor and improvements to features such as onboard thrusters. With a bit of study, it might be possible to apply this adaptive behavior to other materials, encouraging them to improve themselves over time.

Calling Card (Senki Zesshou Symphogear) Free:  
You spent a lot of time coming up with your combat techniques. It's only fair to name them! When you make an attack that's above par, time almost seems to freeze for a second, and all those onlooking instinctively recognize the name and intended theme of the technique. This effect can be toggled.

**Quality**

Bling of War (Macross) 100: It's one thing to have a weapon or vehicle of mass destruction, capable of rending an entire ground force or a squadron to shame. It's another to make it look so damn good your enemies would not dare get near it if they had a lick of sense. By purchasing this perk, you can design your equipment to look much more stylish and carry a 'theme' you prefer. This can range from the clothes you wear, to the weapons you wield, to even the vehicles you pilot into battle. It's all about style.

Decadence (Dune) 100: You have the skills to sacrifice neither form nor function when you design, create, or arrange things, which is especially important in a society whose upper crust values opulence the way this society does -- after all, the Emperor's throne is carved out of a single massive gemstone. Whether it's interior decorating, crafting a knife or sword, building furniture or a vehicle... you can make it appeal perfectly to the most crass or the upper crust. You can also figure out the optimal decor for any purpose or environment, which includes the best places to hide discreet surveillance devices.

Stylish Mechanic (Gurren Lagann) 100: In addition to knowing how to repair and create mechanical devices you also have quite a knack at making anything you work on look good. Any time you fix something it'll end up clean and pleasant to look at, and you can easily come up with humorous or awe-inspiring designs for vehicles and devices.

Beauty in the Arts (God of War) 200: The Greeks and their gods have an eye for the aesthetics of their surroundings. Whether it is the statues around them, or the floors they walk upon, or the things they carry and wield, it is better if it is appealing. Your ability to design any of your crafts has increased with this knowledge, able to appeal to form without sacrificing function. Regardless of what you create, it's going to look good enough that the gods might take notice... might. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing is for you to decide.

Unnatural Skill:Smith (Percy Jackson) 200:  
Whether from your heritage or just being that good you've got one particular mundane skill that your feats with border on supernatural. Whether you're a smith on the level of the Cyclopses, a near prescient tactician or a swordsman who is ny unstoppable with a blade your feats will be legendary. You are on a level within your skill such that only other beings of legend can hope to match you. This may be taken multiple times. You may not choose magic but you may choose a particular application of magic if you have it already (so curses, enchanting might work, more specific gets a bigger boost).

Tailor Made (Career Model) 100:  
You are a brilliant designer, and can ensure objects you create are always looking fantastic, aesthetically pleasing and the like. Making something look good no longer takes any time or effort you can focus entirely on function, and whatever you make will look outstanding.

Do One Thing At A Time (Dinotopia) 300:  
When you focus yourself on doing a single task, your skill and efficiency doubles. Material requirements are unaffected, but time taken is halved and quality is doubled.

Ambrosial Artificer (Macross) 400:  
So many moving parts, so many pieces to the puzzle. It's so... needless. The other tech teams are complete morons. That's why you've learned how to figure out the optimization of your complex machines like Veritechs. What parts you don't need, you find a way to do away with. What parts you DO need, you can use the now-extra space to improve and bolster their performance. Some will call you mad. But the only madness that will come from your work is the rage of your enemies and rivals.

Divine Child - Hephaestus (Percy Jackson) 400:  
You are the direct child of a god of your associated pantheon and gain various benefits from this. You gain lesser manifestations of your parent's domains as well as generally being better than an ordinary mortal. You may take most any god as your parent but to take one of the heads of a pantheon as a parent you must take the "Fate finds you interesting" drawback receiving no points for it (you can also do this with a lesser god to get greater powers). Generally this will give you insight into and some control over your divine parent’s domains, a son of Poseidon for example can control water and ships, talk to horses, cause minor earthquakes and is empowered within water.

Old Traditions (Percy Jackson) Free:  
You are knowledgeable in the ways of the ancient civilization corresponding to whatever mythology you're most connected with. You can read their languages, know the proper ways to honor the gods, and have a decent grasp of their mythology. Otherwise unassociated Drop-ins may choose any one ancient culture to know of. You may purchase this multiple times, each time gaining insight into a new culture.

Lathe of Heaven (Chrono Trigger) 400:  
We're always going to need weapons, so the way I see it, you might as well get good at making them. Now? You'll be able to give old man Melchior a run for his money. Swords, guns, armor, even sunglasses - if it's worn or wielded, you can make it a masterpiece. You'll also learn how to make use of any material, bringing out its best qualities and minimizing its weaknesses. You could make bone sharper than steel, gold sturdier than titanium, and take a legendary material nobody's ever seen before, and figure out how to forge it, what to alloy it with, and how to craft that alloy into an impossibly sharp sword or some amazing shades.

Master Craftsman (King Arthur) 600:  
Thanks to being taught by faeries anything you make by hand is a great deal better than anything regular human can make. Armor is nearly indestructible and lighter than it should be, blades are sharper, blunt weapons have more force behind them, bows and crossbows can shoot farther and are easier to pull back. Even mundane items like baskets work better, though you can't give items mystical powers without being a wizard or something.

Fate Finds You Interesting (Percy Jackson) 300:  
You must take the "Fate finds you interesting" drawback receiving no points for it (you can also do this with a lesser god to get greater powers).  
(This boost the power of Divine Child)

Minor Blessing Athena - Craftsmanship (Percy Jackson) 100:  
For one reason or another you've got a god who cares slightly about you and has seen fit to grant you some minor boon within their domains. Choose one god from any pantheon and gain a minor boon from them. The god will care slightly about you but unless you go on to further distinguish yourself it will be more of a minor interest in your affairs than someone they feel the need to help (Effectively think a diminished version of one ability a demigod might have, think minor ones are stuff along the lines of breathing water, lucid dreaming, or appropriate vague extra senses, useful but nothing especially major). This can be taken multiple times.

Aesthetics and Flair (Bayonetta) 100:  
A gun isn't quite a gun until it LOOKS good, you know? It's supposed to be classy, make you look amazing just for having it. Likewise, that sword could use a bit of badass styling to it. When you create your weapons, you can make them look DAMNED good even on an off day. Expect any weapon creator to envy you, and those who die by your weapons to count themselves lucky as they perish to such beautiful art.

Inexplicable Innuendo (Bayonetta) Free:  
You're not sure how, but just by being here you've gotten the jive of things. Any time you want to come off as sexy or just talk in a lightheartedly dirty manner, it's easy as pie for you. Want to make some people squirm with an implication? Done. You can even implement this in your battle quips, throwing them off their game for that moment of distraction you need.

Classy Contortionist (Bayonetta) Free:  
Um... this is something. You've got an innate sense of posing that you can utilize, whether it be to show off your sexiness or simply throw people off their game. It's got all kinds of applications, and no matter what you're always going to look good. Throw it into your battle styles or something.

**Size**

Nanite Sciences (Generator Rex) 100: You possess in depth knowledge of nanite technologies. With sufficient equipment and resources you could produce and control nanite machines, possibly even recreate the nanite event or maybe figure out how to reverse its effects. But that would take a long time of additional study of nanites out in the world, still you might be one of the few who could attempt this endeavor. You possess no knowledge of the meta-nanites, and understanding how they work is beyond your grasp.

Master Builder (Transformers) 400: You’ve been programmed with mastery of Cybertronian science allowing you jury rig any tech you see, as well allowing you to quickly build even the most complex Cybertronian tech within a reasonable time period. Smaller devices are almost instant, larger devices take some time and more components. However with enough material you can build a temporary space bridge. Despite your mastery of Cybertonian science, creation of a Spark and therefore intelligent life, organic or inorganic is beyond you.

Nanite Removal and Control (Generator Rex) 400: Many in this world would consider this is your most important ability, you can control nanites and absorb them into yourself, reverting dangerous mutations and can help people regain control of themselves. At first however this power will only work on willing targets, and will not work on incurable, especially virulent nanite infested EVOs. However with training and time, your powers can grow to circumvent these rules. Your greatest limitation is the fact that as you absorb nanites your reservoirs fill to the breaking point, causing dangerous flare ups and renders your abilities unstable. You can purge these nanities, but figuring out how to do so in a safe way with a large amount of unstable nanites may take some effort. After this Jump your nanites can be used to heal people, whether of wounds, diseases, or possibly even mutations or others turned into a monster. Success will vary depending on factors, a mystical curse is probably beyond your nanites, a really out of this world super virus might be cured, but that's iffy. If you happen to run into other nanites in other jumps, you could control and manipulate them as well.

Hybridization Theory (Zoids: Legacy) 400: So one day you had a bit of spare time after your daily Zoid admiration hour. After taking a close look at your favorite Gojulas and your favorite Mad Thunder, you decided that if the Gojulas could wield the Mad Thunder's Magnesser Drills like an arm weapon, you could probably reenact that scene from the show you watched two days back on the professor's hi-def television. Those mechanics can slap on parts and scavenge however they like. You can literally merge two machines together into one, with twice the processing power as before. Mind you, Zoids typically won't respond well to suddenly sharing a body with another core and another mind, but you'll have ethical uses for this...right? For most mundane machinery, you don't need any power source besides your own, but be careful that should you make your machine too big, the internal power supply might not be enough to feed it.

Science! Mechanics (Transformers) 100: Your programming is focused on either Mechanics, Medical, or a field of Science (Pick One), this gives you equivalent of a Cybertronian PHD in that field of study.

Science! Engineering (Transformers) 100: Your programming is focused on either Mechanics, Medical, or a field of Science (Pick One), this gives you equivalent of a Cybertronian PHD in that field of study.

They're Like Legoes, Right? (Kerbal Space Program) 200:  
There's robust engineering, and then there's modularity. Pick one. Except for you - you seem to have the gift of designing methods that allow for seamless mixing and matching of modular technology that lack none of the parts incompatibility and fragility you'd except from such a design paradigm. While this seems focused on Kerbin technology in specific, a little work should have you applying such a paradigm to all sorts of technologies...

Tinkerer (RWBY) 300:  
You're a whiz at maintaining, modifying and making things. Everything from Sniper Scyfles to Toaster Ovens, as long as you made it yourself or had the blueprints on hand. Unlock the secret of Variable Weapon Crafting.

Aura (RWBY) Free:  
You start off with an unlocked aura.

Dust (RWBY) Free:  
Dust comes in four basic types: red fire, blue ice, green wind and yellow energy. They can be combined to make new variations.  
After this jump, small amounts of Dust will appear in the Warehouse weekly. Enough for a firefight or two at once. Dust augmentation is found to increase the effectiveness of weaponry and ammunition.

Variable Weapon (RWBY) Free:  
It's a thing that turns into another thing! One gun and one melee weapon, together at last.

Scroll (RWBY) Free:  
Think a smartphone, with terrible wilderness reception, video camera, messaging and more! Practically a passport for civilized society.

Gadget Master (007) 300:  
You’ve been trained by Major Boothroyd at the skills of his job. You’re excellent at creating and maintaining gadgets of all types. You can miniaturize nearly anything, and hide things in forms that... really shouldn’t work. You can even make lasers! You’re also good at coming up with ideas for unusual methods of assassination; beheading umbrellas, flamethrower bagpipes, and the like.

**Resources and Durability**

Built to Last (Assassin's Creed) 300: Whatever you personally build, be it handheld or architectural, becomes nigh-impervious to weather, rust and time. If it gets lost or buried, you can 'feel' it out too!

Rationing (Mad Max Gauntlet) 100: When you don’t have much, it’s important to be careful with what you’ve got. You’re very good at saving supplies, ensuring that anything you find of use stays found and that it doesn’t get wasted by accident. You’ll get every last drop of fuel from a can, and never drop some plastic tubing just because you can’t think of a use at the moment.

Repair Savvy (Outlaw Star) 100: Your skills in mechanics are top notch. Your weapons, armor, and personal equipment are all easy to repair, and maintenance of all of them takes mere minutes instead of hours.

Element Analysis (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) 100:  
With a little elbow grease, you can easily identify the elemental composition of ANY material and with the right resources, break it down to its base elements for further use.

Reliable Invention (Kim Possible) 200:  
Anything you construct is only broken when used improperly or purposefully targeted with attacks. The items you create do not malfunction and are completely resistant to damage caused by regular usage.

Simple Scientific Solution (Tenchi Muyo) 100:  
Science solves everything, even the little household problems. You can create supertech improvements to common tools and appliances, up to and including automobiles or similar works of engineering.  
Create dishwashers that can clean dishes in an instant, self heating plumbing or forcefield windowpanes that act as air conditioners.  
Well established methodologies and an instinctive grasp of same allow you to draw conclusions or produce results incredibly fast. You halve the time it takes to gather data, compose research on some subject, or devise a test to prove/disprove something handy for when you have to figure out an enemy fortresses’s one weakness.

Lack of Materials (God of War) 400:  
Times are tough in this land. Forces beyond knowing, monsters that roam the lands, and gods who are as petty as they are powerful. With chaos such as this, there are times you may not be able to get everything of what you need. But you've learned to make do. You can get the most out of your materials, using two bars of metal where you might need four, or three hides when you needed six. Of course, if you DO have all the materials required you can use them to make your creations more effective in quality and capability as well. So maybe it doesn't hurt to put the extra mile in.

Scrapper (Fallout 4) 300:  
You have the capability to dismantle and repurpose objects for your own creations; even ones that you might not fully understand. So long as it’s not hopelessly beyond your understanding, indestructible, or ridiculously big, you’re capable of taking most things and reducing them to their base components, salvaging any working parts with only a few days of work at the worst.

Starting Gear (Fallout 4) 0:  
You get faction appropriate clothing (normal clothes for Drop Ins and Railroad, a uniform for BOS, lab coat for Institute, and a hodge-podge of leather and scrap metal for Raiders) and your choice of a 10mm pistol, brass knuckles, a security baton, a machete, or a laser pistol (regular or Institute), as well as 100 Caps

Robust Engineering (Dune) 300:  
Ten thousand years of stagnation in technology is a very long time... and now you know how to apply the lessons of those millennia to the construction of anything you have. Mass production does not exist any longer and even relatively common items are made as if masterwork quality, because aside from obvious cheap items, they have been built to last longer than the person using them. Expect anything you construct by hand to be able to last centuries, as long as you take a little extra time while you make it. With the amount of time you're going to be around... you may need that sort of quality.

Waste Not (Monster Hunter) 300:  
You have found out a great secret in the blacksmithing trade - the reason that most blacksmiths usually ask for so many materials to make a certain weapon or armor isn't because its material intensive, but because they can make one for half of the materials and either sell the rest or make another to sell at a profit. The bastards! You have figured out how to use less materials to gain the same results when it comes to crafting your own weapons and armor. At first it may just be an ore or two less, but with enough practice you can reduce the amount of materials needed for a project by half (rounded down). As an added bonus, with enough practice, you have a 50% chance to not require high-grade or legendary materials (Rubied, Plates, etc) to make an item, provided you can supplement the build with excess materials.

Weapon & Item Storage Chest (Monster Hunter) Free:  
An absolute must whether you're an aspiring hunter or roving trader. You get two chests - the first one is capable of storing up to 1000 individual weapons, pieces of armor, and charm talismans, while the second is capable of storing up to 1000 stacks of 999 of any given healing item, monster part, ore, or item that isn't a weapon, armor piece, or talisman.

Scrapyard Skills (Swat Kats) 300:  
Where others see junk, you see treasure just waiting to be utilized. You can make far more use out of scrap metal and tossed out electronics, repurposing them for many different tasks. That washer machine might have the parts needed to help spin an engine turbine, or that piston tube might be JUST the right size to refashion into a grappling hook launcher... it's all in how you use it and how you repurpose things.

Rockin' Music (Swat Kats) Free:  
When you're going around or doing something awesome, you can choose to have a sick electric guitar riff or a few notes of heavy metal goodness playing as you work in all your glory! ...or villainy. Either way it's sure to sound amazing.

Mauler (Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars) 400:  
You have the skills of a junkyard hound, able to make even the most heavily damaged tech work again. Even machines too battle-damaged for recovery 20 years ago can be effective under your wrench. Repurposing tech and equipment is your forte; you can turn a pneumatic screwdriver into a reasonable cannon, and heaven help your enemies if you get anywhere near mining equipment, as a powerarmored mutant is quickly appearing in their future. There was even one time where you made a toaster into a reasonable facsimile of a flamethrower…..

**Magitech**

Mechanist (Final Fantasy VI) 100: You know how regular technology and magitek function and can repair it if it breaks down. You'll still need the tools and supplies, but at least with this you'll know what you're doing with mechanical technology. This knowledge can be used to build basic examples of it too, but don't expect to be able to copy anything too complex without getting your hands on the blueprints.

Setup Wizard (Harry Potter) 200:  
You have a natural knack of melding technology and magic. You can easily jury-rig technology to work at Hogwarts. Your inventions could do considerable good for the magical world if they weren’t all such luddites.

Wand (Harry Potter) Free:  
A wand. You don’t have it yet, mind you, but you’ll get one soon enough on a trip to Ollivanders. You can choose the wood type and between one of the wand cores he produces wands with (Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix Feather). You may instead choose a more exotic wand core (excluding Thestral Hair and limited to parts from other canonical magical creatures/beings of this world e.g. Thunderbird Tail Feather, Veela Hair, etc.) although the three previously mentioned are among the most reliable and powerful. Different cores and woods tend to act a little differently but regardless of what you choose the wand will choose you as soon as you are introduced. Different woods may alter your historical personality (for all but Drop-ins) and therefore tendencies very slightly (e.g. Cypress wands tend to choose brave people and you will as such have been a relatively brave child, Blackthorn may result in you being slightly more combative, etc.). If you already had a wand you may import it into this role and while it will keep it’s wood and core it will gain a significant loyalty boost.

Technosorcery (Gargoyles) 400:  
Combining magic and technology is a no brainer for you. You can handily blend the two to create amazing effects like broadcasting spells over telephone lines or melding creatures together through sorcerous surgery. Very little in the field of technomagic is beyond your reach with this skill.

**Alchemy**

Alchemist (Secret of Evermore) 200: Considered a lost art, the science of Alchemy has reawakened in Evermore, and you've been trained in its use. By combining ordinary ingredients together using an alchemical formula, you can transform them into effects that can only be described as magic. You know both Light Alchemy, the art of healing or protection, and Dark Alchemy, the art of attacking. While it's theoretically possible to learn Alchemy at a later point in Evermore, this will let you skip the training and get straight to the mixing and casting, and will make you significantly better at it to boot.

Alchemy (Banjo-Kazooie) 100: You are incredibly capable at mixing together mundane ingredients to create effects that can only be described as magical. For a short time these potions can create temporary copies of you, turn you invisible, or give you shielding.

Deranged Alchemist (Van Helsing) 300: You have mastered the medieval forerunner of chemistry, and know the transformation of matter via elaborate rituals and mysticism on top of your scientific approach. The greatest secrets of Alchemy still elude you, such as the fabled Panacea, but that can be found in due time. (Hint: Nobody’s found it. At all.) However, you are capable of transmutation of many materials (although it requires that said materials be the same base) and can create Homunculi from following Paracelsus’ studies into alchemy.

Innate Talent: Alchemist (Overlord) 200: You are capable of brewing potions with magical effects. You can easily create ‘true’ healing potions that provide instantaneous healing rather than healing-over-time, and can make potions for any ‘buffing’ spells you know that are in the ranked magic system such as flight, invisibility, increased magic resistance, physical boosts, and so on. Obviously you must actually know a spell in order to make a potion with that spells effect. Additionally to make use of this talent you must actually have the means to make the potions in the first place such as an alchemist's lab or, for slimes, your own body

Alchemist's Laboratory (Overlord) Free with Alchemist: A fully fitted and supplied alchemist’s laboratory ready for your use. It comes with the highest quality supplies and equipment required to make magical potions, allowing you to make potions to emulate the effect of any spell you know that could be reasonably made into a potion via alchemy (assuming you know alchemy, at least). The equipment will automatically upgrade itself relative to your own personal skill level, so the more skilled you are the better it will be to reflect that. Reagents for common potions restock themselves automatically on a regular basis.

Alchemy (Samurai Jack) 200:  
The ancient science of mixing specific ingredients and then infusing them with natural energy. You know how to make a wide array of potions with both beneficial and harmful effects.

Simplified Formulae (Fullmetal Alchemist) 100:  
You understand the connections between parts. You can make large alchemy circles far more easily and far less complex than others. You can combine this with Advanced Formulae for multipurpose combat alchemy.

Alkahestry (Fullmetal Alchemist) 300:  
You can feel The Dragon’s Pulse. You understand how to perfom basic Alkahestry, an art from Xing wich can perform transmutation from a distance using linked circles, and can heal wounds of many kinds by following the pulse of the body. With practice or tutoring you can make a real skill from it.

Advanced Formulae (Fullmetal Alchemist) 100:  
Alchemy comes to you as breathing does. Your greater understanding allows for the creation of more complex alchemy. You can combine with Simplified Formulae for multipurpose combat alchemy

Alchemy (Castlevania) 300:  
Through careful experimentation and research, you've gained understanding of the true nature of God's creation of the world. You may now utilize a lesser form of this art to create items of power, ranging from potions and charms to powerful weapons to drive back the forces of evil. You also understand the basics of a darker form of this art, enabling you to understand and counter evil rituals.


	3. Jumpchain Abilities by Cost

**50 point abilities:**

Micromanipulators (A Certain Scientific Railgun) 50: These rather delicate gloves were meant for scientific purposes. They’re reinforced with small motors and electrically contracting artificial muscles to allow you to perform delicate work on the scale of one millionth of a meter. While they’re definitely more suited to scientific experiments, they can be put to use in any situation that requires steady hands like aiming a rifle, conducting brain surgery, cooking, defusing a bomb, or even bypassing some redirection and shielding abilities.

Diagnostic Tools (Outlaw Star) 50: A small data display with numerous connectors and scanners, capable of letting you know what is wrong with simple technology and what advanced technology that has been programmed into it.

**100 point abilities:**

Workshop (Personal Reality) 100: Each purchase of this adds to your Personal Reality Workshop needed to perform specific type of craft, which is to be specified when purchase is made. It comes with a basic set of tools and supplies. Good for fixing or creating all sorts of things, although any complex parts or nonstandard supplies will have to be brought in from outside. Additional purchases can add different types of Workshops to your Personal Reality or expand existing ones. Anything built in one of those workshops is fiat backed to be restored to its original condition within 48 hours if damaged or destroyed.

Access Key (Personal Reality) Free with Workshop: This is a special key which lets you access your Personal Reality and its contents. When inserted into any lock on any door, the door opens to reveal a gateway into your Reality at a predetermined location within it. You are the only person who can take the key from the lock, the gateway remains open as long as the key is in the lock, and if key is ever lost or stolen you will find it in your pocket a few minutes later. You cannot close the door as long as you are inside the Personal Reality.

Entrance Hall (Personal Reality) Free with Workshop: This is the room your Access Key opens a door to. It starts off as a 5 meter cube with blank white walls, floor, and ceiling, as some doors, one leading to the current Host Reality, the other into your Cosmic Warehouse, with additional doors leading to other extensions as these get added to your Personal Reality. Feel free to customize this Entrance Hall as you see fit. Additional Halls can, at your discretion, be linked only to certain keys or only to certain extensions. This allows you to have an entry hall just for skiing if you want.

Laboratorium (Warhammer 40,000: Light of Terra DLC 3 - A Grand Day Out) 100: Ancient cogitators, arrays of auspex systems, and volume upon volume of documentation supply an Adept with the tools and information necessary to capably analyse a recovered technological artefact.

Class and Specialization (Mass Effect) 100: You will get enough training in your class to be considered an asset to any team. Not to the point of being a keystone. You are considered to be to a similar level when it comes to your specialization. Specializations are various apexes that can be reached. You also get a set of gear per your two choices. Class: Engineer Engineers are pure technology specialists. Although they lack the implants that most other classes wield, they make up for it with their high-spec military grade omni-tools, capable of bypassing shields and armor or incapacitating robotic targets and some synthetics. They can deploy combat drones to harass enemies. Specialization: Mechanic A more purely focus Engineer. From fighters and frigates to Mass Effect fields and automated machines, you know your way around and are aside fairly versed in mechanical theory. You might not know how to build something, but you can almost certainly figure it out with time.

Workshop (Bubblegum Crisis) 100:  
You need tools? You have ALL the tools. Using this, you can effectively build and/or repair any damn thing in BGC, though constructing orbital shuttles might take a while. Nevermind getting ahold of the plans.

Apartment (Bubblegum Crisis) Free:  
A run down, single-room apartment. Nothing special, but hey, it keeps the rain off. Don't worry too much about the rent.

Civilian Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) 100:  
Cramped room in the Scrapyard, basic household belongings, clothing, one Heirloom Weapon for free. If you are employed, attached is enough space to setup a workshop, clinic, studio or whatnot.

Heirloom Weapon (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Civilian Equipment Package:  
Everyone in the Scrapyard carries something. Yours is a lot better than most, something that an actual professional might carry. Firearms are illegal on penalty of death - but outside the Scrapyard anything goes. As an heirloom, it has seen hundreds of years of loving use and its craftsmanship compares very well to modern technology. To the right person, it could be worth a lot.

Garage (Fast and Furious) 100:  
You have a nice garage and parts supply. With a few days and some elbow grease, you could basically rebuild your car or cars from the bottom up; you probably have enough parts to keep someone else's ride running or give it an upgrade, too.

The Vehicle (Fast and Furious) Free:  
This object barely deserves the title of car, at least in your opinion. A Volkswagen Beetle, a Pinto, or a Yugo, this car technically meets all the criteria and is very cheap, but it would take a master mechanic and a driving god to let it rival even the worst other racers can bring to the table.

Hangar (Ace Combat) 100:  
Sure you might be able to get a fighter plane… but where are you going to store it? You can’t just leave your vehicle to the mercy of the elements, it would cause all manners of damage to the plane and then you might be really in a bind. That’s why if you come out of this with a plane (or end up importing one) you can obtain a hangar bay which has the tools needed to keep the plane in good shape and can stand up to most forms of weather. It can even attach to a property or the Warehouse after your time here should it please you. For an undiscounted +100CP, this turns into an automated hangar bay with heavy arms and equipment to make repairing and moving the plane significantly easier.

Basic Flight Training (Ace Combat) Free:  
If you couldn't fly before, you have a basic idea of how to fly a plane now. You know how to maneuver the joystick properly, which button fires the missiles, and how to properly land a plane without creating a multi-million dollar pile of scrap. It won’t save you if you dive into a massive swarm of planes all by yourself, but you can learn.

Missile Surplus (Ace Combat) Free:  
Well this is odd. Any plane you pilot seems to hold an unnatural number of missiles for its type, far more than it should. You're not sure where it's getting this many missiles, but you'll have to restock them if you run out. The same thing happens with special weapons, though you have to have a working model to attach if you want to swap it out. The standard number of missiles thanks to 'Missile Surplus' is 150 missiles on a plane, barring any differences depending on the description of the weapon.

Comm Chatter (Ace Combat) Free:  
While an important part of war is knowing what your opponent is up to, sometimes it’s good for puffing your ego up too. For whatever reason, your radio will occasionally catch communications being broadcast from the enemy. This can range from important information to wild surprise at your antics. Not too useful, but good for knowing how you're doing.

Flight Suit (Ace Combat) Free:  
When taking off, an important requirement of being in a plane is a flight suit so that the G-forces don’t make your organs explode. It sounds silly, but you’ll be lucky you had it. So, have a nifty flight suit to help keep any pressure issues down while you're in the sky, on the house. It can come in any color you wish with a snazzy helmet to boot, ensuring that you’re the most glamorous pilot in the sky.

4th Generation Fighter Plane (Ace Combat) Free:  
These planes have been around for some time now, and as a result some would consider these particular planes to be outdated. It’s not the most advanced machine in the sky, but it will get the job done when you need it. Whether it's an MiG-29OVT, an F-18, Su-27 or something else, you can be given a 4th Generation Fighter Plane to do your work and achieve what you need to achieve. Show them that the old ways still work.  
Autocannon - Something of a standard on anything that flies in the air, autocannons or gatling guns on a plane’s nose can help one shoot down enemy planes or other targets by unleashing a torrent of bullets upon whatever has the misfortune of being in front of your plane at the time. This option will grant a single gun with 1000 rounds.  
Standard Missiles - One of the things that is noteworthy regarding just about any plane is the fact that they will carry missiles. The reason is obvious; you need more than just bullets. That’s why you have a good supply of missiles, attached to your plane and ready to fire off the moment you achieve radar lock with your plane. It’s simple, but it works. Sometimes that’s all you need.  
Flare Launch System - Flares are fairly important when it comes to aerial combat. After all, you are in enemy airspace. Enemies will want to shoot you with missiles. Ergo, having protection against missiles would be the smart thing to do. Radar-guided missiles can be duped easily, but infra-red missiles that track heat sources are a concern. Thus it is important for this flare countermeasure system to be equipped, allowing you to launch flares while you do a sharp turn and reduce engine power to dupe the missile into hitting the flare instead. It’s not perfect… but it could be better than nothing.  
Ejection System - You know the old saying of going down with the ship? Yeah, nuts to that. This isn’t the navy, this is the Air Force. That’s why there’s ejection equipment for when your plane gets shot down, assuming said plane wasn’t just instantly vaporized by whatever attacked you to begin with.

Skills: Physics (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100: How the universe works. The law of gravity, the conservation of matter & energy, quantum physics, etc. Remember though, there are dozens of creatures in this universe that defy the laws of human physics, so you may want to try and rewrite a few of these books while your here.

Engineering (Teen Titans) 100:  
You're a master mechanic and an expert at building robots and other technological devices. You also have a fair bit of knowledge about hacking into computers.

Build That Wall (Bastion) 100:  
You know the basics of Caelondian technology. You understand how to harness the semimystical power of Cores and turn it into usable Mantic energy, to power basic machinery, shortrange flying machines, computers, and a variety of other uses. More interestingly, you can use Core power to reinforce existing structures, running a Matic current through it to enhance whatever physical properties it possesses usually durability, though other uses are possible. This is what allowed structures like the Rippling Wall and the Bastion to survive the Calamity as well as they did. You also gain basic skill for mundane construction.

Phonograph (Bastion) Free:  
An old-fashioned hand-cranked phonograph. Very sturdy, gives much higher-quality sound than you’d expect. Has a single record with the full OST for the Bastion game, as well as several additional Caelondian and Ura folk songs.

Analysis (Red Alert 3) 100:  
You can immediately identify any defects in hardware upon casual observation. This is effective on devices, Vehicles, and buildings.

Skills: Physical Sciences (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
Understanding of the natural laws which govern the physical world. Biology, chemistry, geology and ecology. Again, you may want to rewrite a few of these books while you're here.

Skills: Combat (Star Trek - TNG+DS9) 100:  
Hand to hand fighting is an ancient and quintessential skill for every soldier no matter what time period.

Black Thumb (Mad Max Gauntlet) 100: You have the skills of an expert mechanic, able to keep vehicles running even in the most inhospitable conditions. Repairing and tuning up engines is your bread and butter, even while they’re still operating. You also have a feel for how to upgrade cars in more esoteric ways; hey, it takes skill to add that many spikes and not hurt the handling!

Aerospace Engineering Makes Things Go Fast (Kerbal Space Program) 100: You have an intuitive grasp on the mechanics of wind-flow, material sciences, atmospheric drag, tensile strengths, rocketry, so on and so forth, and how it applies to the art of designing vehicles that traverse the sky and space.

Mechanic (Fast and Furious) 100: Machines, especially ones that go fast, just speak to you. You have no problem fixing up and tuning any motor vehicle, and can rebuild them after the most devastating crashes. You can keep anything in top condition with just a few simple tools. Of course, you also need to understand the electronics, so hotwiring cars (and sometimes, alarm systems) is not a problem either.

Scientist: Machinery (Girl Genius) 100: You have a DOCTORATE! And skill in ACTUAL SCIENCE! That doesn’t need you to go crazy to work! Admittedly, it won’t break the fabric of space and time, but meh. Tradeoffs everywhere you go. You’re highly trained in one field, and can easily apply its principles to your work. After all, building a crazed abomination upon the natural order usually requires at least a smidgen of understanding of which bones are supposed to go where (Even if you end up changing them around a little). At the very least, you’re also in the genius range of standard intelligence.

Don't Need A Team (Ace Combat) 100:  
Fighter planes are pretty complicated machines, and more often than not you need a whole crew to maintain them so that they don’t break down in the middle of a fight and doom the pilot. You know your plane well enough to circumvent this issue. You've got just the right idea on what needs tuning up and what needs fixing, along with having the speed to be able to fix a plane up by yourself without the need for a crew in a fraction of the time. Performance issues are a thing of the past for you.

Weapon Modifications (Archer) 100:  
You design and modify weapons with flair, creativity, and skill.

Customized Weapons (XCOM) 100:  
You know that efficiency is number one, because waste is a thief. You know how to make the best designs better, and will ensure that the equipment in use is ergonomic, streamlined, and efficient.

Bandit Gunsmith (Borderlands) 100:  
You have amazing technical insight and when shown to a pile of broken weapons or energy shields you can use parts from some to reassemble others into decent condition. Don't expect it to be pretty, but you can nail 15 repeater pistols together to make a functional shotgun, or use bits of five shields to make one that works.

Bling of War (Macross) 100: It's one thing to have a weapon or vehicle of mass destruction, capable of rending an entire ground force or a squadron to shame. It's another to make it look so damn good your enemies would not dare get near it if they had a lick of sense. By purchasing this perk, you can design your equipment to look much more stylish and carry a 'theme' you prefer. This can range from the clothes you wear, to the weapons you wield, to even the vehicles you pilot into battle. It's all about style.

Decadence (Dune) 100: You have the skills to sacrifice neither form nor function when you design, create, or arrange things, which is especially important in a society whose upper crust values opulence the way this society does -- after all, the Emperor's throne is carved out of a single massive gemstone. Whether it's interior decorating, crafting a knife or sword, building furniture or a vehicle... you can make it appeal perfectly to the most crass or the upper crust. You can also figure out the optimal decor for any purpose or environment, which includes the best places to hide discreet surveillance devices.

Stylish Mechanic (Gurren Lagann) 100: In addition to knowing how to repair and create mechanical devices you also have quite a knack at making anything you work on look good. Any time you fix something it'll end up clean and pleasant to look at, and you can easily come up with humorous or awe-inspiring designs for vehicles and devices.

Tailor Made (Career Model) 100:  
You are a brilliant designer, and can ensure objects you create are always looking fantastic, aesthetically pleasing and the like. Making something look good no longer takes any time or effort you can focus entirely on function, and whatever you make will look outstanding.

Nanite Sciences (Generator Rex) 100: You possess in depth knowledge of nanite technologies. With sufficient equipment and resources you could produce and control nanite machines, possibly even recreate the nanite event or maybe figure out how to reverse its effects. But that would take a long time of additional study of nanites out in the world, still you might be one of the few who could attempt this endeavor. You possess no knowledge of the meta-nanites, and understanding how they work is beyond your grasp.

Science! Mechanics (Transformers) 100: Your programming is focused on either Mechanics, Medical, or a field of Science (Pick One), this gives you equivalent of a Cybertronian PHD in that field of study.

Science! Engineering (Transformers) 100: Your programming is focused on either Mechanics, Medical, or a field of Science (Pick One), this gives you equivalent of a Cybertronian PHD in that field of study.

Rationing (Mad Max Gauntlet) 100: When you don’t have much, it’s important to be careful with what you’ve got. You’re very good at saving supplies, ensuring that anything you find of use stays found and that it doesn’t get wasted by accident. You’ll get every last drop of fuel from a can, and never drop some plastic tubing just because you can’t think of a use at the moment.

Simple Scientific Solution (Tenchi Muyo) 100:  
Science solves everything, even the little household problems. You can create supertech improvements to common tools and appliances, up to and including automobiles or similar works of engineering.  
Create dishwashers that can clean dishes in an instant, self heating plumbing or forcefield windowpanes that act as air conditioners.  
Well established methodologies and an instinctive grasp of same allow you to draw conclusions or produce results incredibly fast. You halve the time it takes to gather data, compose research on some subject, or devise a test to prove/disprove something handy for when you have to figure out an enemy fortresses’s one weakness.

Repair Savvy (Outlaw Star) 100: Your skills in mechanics are top notch. Your weapons, armor, and personal equipment are all easy to repair, and maintenance of all of them takes mere minutes instead of hours.

Element Analysis (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) 100:  
With a little elbow grease, you can easily identify the elemental composition of ANY material and with the right resources, break it down to its base elements for further use.

Mechanist (Final Fantasy VI) 100: You know how regular technology and magitek function and can repair it if it breaks down. You'll still need the tools and supplies, but at least with this you'll know what you're doing with mechanical technology. This knowledge can be used to build basic examples of it too, but don't expect to be able to copy anything too complex without getting your hands on the blueprints.

Alchemy (Banjo-Kazooie) 100: You are incredibly capable at mixing together mundane ingredients to create effects that can only be described as magical. For a short time these potions can create temporary copies of you, turn you invisible, or give you shielding.

Simplified Formulae (Fullmetal Alchemist) 100:  
You understand the connections between parts. You can make large alchemy circles far more easily and far less complex than others. You can combine this with Advanced Formulae for multipurpose combat alchemy.

**200 point abilities:**

Cyber-doctor Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) 200:  
As Medic, plus powered tools for cyborg disassembly and repair. Bulky diagnostic computer, ten kilograms of miscellaneous spare parts, very rare compact 3D fabricator capable of milling custom components and printing or repairing circuitry. Free Rocket Hammer.

Medic Equipment Package (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Cyber-doctor Equipment Package:  
One clean blood-and-dirt-repellent jumpsuit, facemask, kit equivalent to a modern first responder’s kit. Assorted drugs and painkillers, and a few roughly bound texts on mutant and human care.

Rocket Hammer (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free with Cyber-doctor Equipment Package:  
A two-handed warhammer with chisel-shaped head mounting a rocket booster that activated by a switch on the shaft. It can be disassembled and comes with a rolling case and replacement parts. A rare weapon in the Scrapyard, while very difficult to control it performs superbly against heavy cyborg armour and is fully legal despite the firearms ban.

Single Style - T’ai Chi Chuan (GUNNM/Battle Angel Alita) Free:  
Solid theoretical and practical experience of a single form of personal combat. In the wasteland, what martial arts survive are pragmatic descendants of old world teachings. In the Scrapyard however, there are genuine schools of combat, though they are often overlooked – most human styles are ineffective against the crudest cyborg brawler, and the emphasis is to strike fast and run away faster.  
T’ai Chi Chuan –This art is rarely taken seriously, owing to its firm rooting in qigong breathing techniques and ideas about chi, internal balance and fluid control of defence and counterattacks that have little appeal to cyborg fighters. However many elements of it have influenced the most advanced cyborg combat styles, and the therapeutic version is popular enough with the elderly that the original forms survive.

Skyforge (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) 200:  
An ancient, mysterious, eagle themed forge added to your warehouse. Any metal items crafted at the forge will be significantly harder and stronger for it. Something about the fires.

Standing Stone: The Lover (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) Free:  
Those under the sign of the Lover learn all skills slightly faster than they otherwise would.

Hidden Hideaway / Laboratory (Valkyria Chronicles) 200:  
You've come into possession of a small but out of the way safe-house, providing you with a place to rest and recuperate. This place has enough supplies for 9 people to live for a year or so. Those who have chosen the Scientist origin however, gain an upgrade to this building in the form of an underground laboratory. It is stocked with all the necessary tools and ingredients for a secret lab in the 1930's, along with a few scattered notes on what appears to be a figure surrounded in light.

Ragnite Container (Valkyria Chronicles) Free:  
Ragnite is a valuable resource in Europa, and it is unlikely to appear in any other worlds. You receive a container that replenishes once per day. The free level gets you a box the size of a human head.

Workshop (Samurai Jack) 200:  
A small base filled with all the equipment you’ll need to work. This lab can be used for your choice of scientific or magical research.

Machines, They Just Speak To Me (Firefly) 200:  
You have no formal schooling, but can fine-tune and repair engines with nothing but shoe polish. You don’t know what the parts are SUPPOSED to do, but you know how to make them work the way you want. You can diagnose a faulty part in the power core just by listening to the AC cycle, and can fix pretty much anything with naught but a wrench and some duct tape. It may not be pretty, and it may not last long, but it’ll work.

Xenospecialist (Gears of War) 200:  
The problem with fighting and violence is that it's no place for an egghead, and as a result valuable information could be lost to a wayward grenade before study. You've taken it upon yourself to bring that knowledge back, and as such you have an easier time understanding alien language and technology. It won't give you instant knowledge, but as you study further you will find it becomes easier to comprehend.

COG Armor (Gears of War) Free:  
Standard issue armor that's made of multiple metal plates. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster', that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing people to carry two weapons on their backs. The armor provides medium protection against damage (multiple assault rifle shots only bruise the wearer), but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire. Helmet optional.

Combat Boots (Gears of War) Free:  
They're thick, they're heavy, and they'll serve you well. Along with giving excellent comfort and protection from the myriad of terrains you'll find here, they're also very handy for stomping the heads of enemies like watermelons at a comedian show.

MX8 Snub Pistol (Gears of War) Free:  
The standard sidearm for all COG soldiers, this weapon makes up for its low damage and small 12-round magazine through a high rate of fire and its impressive accuracy. Expect to find ammo for it everywhere. Weapon purchases will grant a small stockpile of them inside your warehouse to equip your allies with.

COG Tags (Gears of War) Free:  
A form of identification that takes the form of a necklace with small gear-shaped tags. They will have whatever identification you desire upon them.

Personal Digital Assistant (Gears of War) Free:  
There is still a reliance on technology, even if the war with the Locust make things... problematic. With this, you'll have an easier time with Command and keeping track of your data.

Weapon Reload System (Gears of War) Free:  
You will also gain a weapon reload system inside the warehouse for the unique weapons you may have purchased from this jump.

Imulsion (Gears of War) Free:  
Upon completion of this jump, you gain a small pump in your Warehouse that can supply you with fifty gallons worth of Imulsion per month. Do be careful when handling this, especially around other biological organisms.

Engineer (Halo UNSC) 200:  
Yet by understanding the nature of computer systems, wouldn’t it be prudent to understand the technology those systems command? After all, what if you found yourself needing to recalibrate a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon or repair one of the dangerous Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines that makes faster-than-light travel possible? What if you found a cache of human weaponry that could be used if someone managed to repair it? While you don’t have the skill to create something as complex as a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, you’ll know your way around it just like much of Humanity’s 26th century technology. You might even figure out how to make small improvements to the technology if you had the time to sit down and look it over. Hopefully the Covenant give you that time.

Standard Neural Interface (Halo UNSC) Free:  
As the requirements of war and militarized technology moved forward, the requirements it puts upon its soldiers was likewise changed. This is one such example, being a brain implant that all members of the UNSC obtain upon entering service. It carries a multitude of functions, integrating with armor worn to provide a heads-up display directly into one’s optic nerve instead of on the helmet screen while providing an IFF tag for allied soldiers. Such implants are small enough that there is no visible signs outside the body, and sometimes people have forgotten they even had it until its functions come up.

M274 Mongoose (Halo UNSC) Free:  
Some vehicles just weren’t designed for combat in mind… at least that’s what one would think upon seeing an all-terrain vehicle like this. Being designed to go over nearly any terrain without much difficulty and able to carry an additional passenger on the back in a pinch, the Mongoose is one of the fastest land vehicles in the UNSC. It’s highly effective in regards to rapid transportation, reconnaissance and swift tactical versatility. The downsides? Its light mass and lack of armor means it can be unwieldy at times and can be taken out rather easily.

M6C Magnum (Halo UNSC) Free:  
Something of a standard issue to the UNSC Marine forces, the M6C is a semiautomatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun that fires 12.7×40mm (.50 caliber) Semi-ArmorPiercing, High-Penetration rounds. While it does considerable amounts of damage towards flesh-based infantry, Covenant energy shielding might pose a problem and so this weapon is often relegated to a defensive role.

M9 Fragmentation Grenade (Halo UNSC) Free:  
When you can’t shoot them, blow them up. Coming with a hard metal casing that’s meant to break apart upon the explosion, this grenade has a safety feature in that it must hit a hard surface after it has been primed before it can detonate, ensuring that it does not explode in the user’s hand. It can also come with a ‘spoon’ so that it must leave the user’s hand before it explodes as well. Either way, a small button on the ‘handle’ is the method of priming these grenades.

UNSC Marine Corp Battle Dress Uniform (Halo UNSC) Free:  
The kind of armor you will generally see on the rank-and file troopers, this model has seen a great deal of use and has been spotted since the early days of the Insurrection. It comes with a CH252 Helmet that has a basic heads-up display to keep track of ammunition and your targeting reticle along with a flashlight and radio system, strong boots and fatigues to keep one protected from the elements while having quite a few pockets to keep things in, and ballistics armor over the torso, shoulder and shin. Ballistic armor may optionally include thighs, groin, and forearms as well for the cautious types. This armor provides good resistance against ballistic ammunition but does little against Covenant plasma rounds. Perhaps you could become skilled at dodging oncoming fire. This armor comes in any camouflage color scheme of your choice.

Fingers of Silver (Macross) 200: While other kids were building tinker-toy creations, you were fiddling with your dad's car and doing a better job than him. By purchasing this, meddling with machines and OverTechnology is as easy as breathing for you. By getting your hands on something, you can easily figure out how it works and how to copy its inner workings, provided that it wasn't just bullshit magic. The more advanced something is, the harder it may be... but with time and effort, you just might succeed.

Machinist (Gargoyles) 200: You are an expert mechanic. You can rebuild and improve a helicopter in 12 hours or create a functional motorcycle from spare parts. If honed, this ability will let you make nearly anything from incredibly advanced robots to nanite swarms in only a few months time.

Smithing (Thundercats 2011) 200: The ancient art of working with metal to forge weapons and armor. You know how to make beautiful equipment that can survive countless battles and you could even forge a legendary weapon if you dedicated enough time to it, although it'd probably take at least several years to complete.

Fingers of the North Star (Cave Story) 200:  
You have a natural talent with machinery, and this extends to firearms creation. You can disassemble, analyze, and reassemble any projectile weapon you come across, and you have the ability to create unique, one of a kind guns that utilizes odd and esoteric technology. You also gain a free 'stamp' you can apply to any weapon you create, to show it's your work. Upgrading existing weapons is a breeze as well.

Fashion (Highschool of the Dead) 200: Your clothing and entire body acquire defensive properties equal to the most superior protective items you have currently equipped. Emphasis on protective item- an iron or steel ring won’t give you metal-tough skin- the minimum is things like knee pads from extreme sports, helmets- even an apron would count, though all that’d do is protect you from the dangers of a kitchen...

Garment Gloves (Dodgeball) 200: These are a pair of pure white gloves. Bound to them is an intelligence with a mind for fashion: a designer, seamstress, clothier, and tailor without mortal peer. It has the ability to scry for fashion based information from international trends to precise measurements. Given materials and orders, it will industriously produce fine apparel, producing any modifications, clothing, footwear, accessories, etc that is within theoretical mortal ability. It has sufficient telekinesis to move itself and to independently suspend materials. It must be provided with materials, though it may be provided a lump sum or budget with which to magically acquire materials at cost. You may wear the gloves to channel the skills (but not powers) of the entity, perhaps even learning from it.

Juggernaut (Terraria) 200:  
Your armor is a lot more effective at doing what it does just by the sheer virtue of it being latched onto and wrapped around your fleshy bits. Not to get too far into the math of it, your armor is about half-again more effective than it would be otherwise.

Magic: Enchanting (Samurai Jack) 200: You can grant magical properties to weapons by marking them with ancient runes. Right now you only know how to give weapons elemental properties but you can learn more enchantments by studying other enchanted and magical weapons.

Maliwan Intern (Borderlands) 200:  
At some point, you got lucky and figured out how Elemental Weapons really work. You know how to use them to best effect, allowing you to set enemies on fire regularly, melt people with acid bullets, and have ALL kinds of shocking adventures with electrical ammo. If you have any technical training, you can even jury-rig ways to apply elemental effects to other weapons, as well.

Advanced Materials (XCOM 2) 200:  
As you experiment the physics and rules of a world ideas for new materials come to you. Elements and compounds from different universes often follow the same rules after all, so it should be theoretically possible to mix them. While you are developing new materials for your projects you will instinctively know whether or not materials will be compatible with each other and roughly how strong they will be. You will not know the exact ratio or procedure you will need to perform to fabricate these exotic materials, and it's not guaranteed that every material will be compatible with each other, but development will be made a lot easier.

Beauty in the Arts (God of War) 200: The Greeks and their gods have an eye for the aesthetics of their surroundings. Whether it is the statues around them, or the floors they walk upon, or the things they carry and wield, it is better if it is appealing. Your ability to design any of your crafts has increased with this knowledge, able to appeal to form without sacrificing function. Regardless of what you create, it's going to look good enough that the gods might take notice... might. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing is for you to decide.

Unnatural Skill:Smith (Percy Jackson) 200:  
Whether from your heritage or just being that good you've got one particular mundane skill that your feats with border on supernatural. Whether you're a smith on the level of the Cyclopses, a near prescient tactician or a swordsman who is ny unstoppable with a blade your feats will be legendary. You are on a level within your skill such that only other beings of legend can hope to match you. This may be taken multiple times. You may not choose magic but you may choose a particular application of magic if you have it already (so curses, enchanting might work, more specific gets a bigger boost).

They're Like Legoes, Right? (Kerbal Space Program) 200:  
There's robust engineering, and then there's modularity. Pick one. Except for you - you seem to have the gift of designing methods that allow for seamless mixing and matching of modular technology that lack none of the parts incompatibility and fragility you'd except from such a design paradigm. While this seems focused on Kerbin technology in specific, a little work should have you applying such a paradigm to all sorts of technologies...

Reliable Invention (Kim Possible) 200:  
Anything you construct is only broken when used improperly or purposefully targeted with attacks. The items you create do not malfunction and are completely resistant to damage caused by regular usage.

Setup Wizard (Harry Potter) 200:  
You have a natural knack of melding technology and magic. You can easily jury-rig technology to work at Hogwarts. Your inventions could do considerable good for the magical world if they weren’t all such luddites.

Wand (Harry Potter) Free:  
A wand. You don’t have it yet, mind you, but you’ll get one soon enough on a trip to Ollivanders. You can choose the wood type and between one of the wand cores he produces wands with (Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring and Phoenix Feather). You may instead choose a more exotic wand core (excluding Thestral Hair and limited to parts from other canonical magical creatures/beings of this world e.g. Thunderbird Tail Feather, Veela Hair, etc.) although the three previously mentioned are among the most reliable and powerful. Different cores and woods tend to act a little differently but regardless of what you choose the wand will choose you as soon as you are introduced. Different woods may alter your historical personality (for all but Drop-ins) and therefore tendencies very slightly (e.g. Cypress wands tend to choose brave people and you will as such have been a relatively brave child, Blackthorn may result in you being slightly more combative, etc.). If you already had a wand you may import it into this role and while it will keep it’s wood and core it will gain a significant loyalty boost.

Alchemist (Secret of Evermore) 200: Considered a lost art, the science of Alchemy has reawakened in Evermore, and you've been trained in its use. By combining ordinary ingredients together using an alchemical formula, you can transform them into effects that can only be described as magic. You know both Light Alchemy, the art of healing or protection, and Dark Alchemy, the art of attacking. While it's theoretically possible to learn Alchemy at a later point in Evermore, this will let you skip the training and get straight to the mixing and casting, and will make you significantly better at it to boot.

Innate Talent: Alchemist (Overlord) 200: You are capable of brewing potions with magical effects. You can easily create ‘true’ healing potions that provide instantaneous healing rather than healing-over-time, and can make potions for any ‘buffing’ spells you know that are in the ranked magic system such as flight, invisibility, increased magic resistance, physical boosts, and so on. Obviously you must actually know a spell in order to make a potion with that spells effect. Additionally to make use of this talent you must actually have the means to make the potions in the first place such as an alchemist's lab or, for slimes, your own body

Alchemist's Laboratory (Overlord) Free with Alchemist: A fully fitted and supplied alchemist’s laboratory ready for your use. It comes with the highest quality supplies and equipment required to make magical potions, allowing you to make potions to emulate the effect of any spell you know that could be reasonably made into a potion via alchemy (assuming you know alchemy, at least). The equipment will automatically upgrade itself relative to your own personal skill level, so the more skilled you are the better it will be to reflect that. Reagents for common potions restock themselves automatically on a regular basis.

Alchemy (Samurai Jack) 200:  
The ancient science of mixing specific ingredients and then infusing them with natural energy. You know how to make a wide array of potions with both beneficial and harmful effects.

**300 point abilities:**

Advanced Materials Upgrade Kit (Light of Terra 4 - Lords of the Iron Line - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
Plasteel, adamantium, armourplas, synth-leather and other sophisticated materials are used for all sorts of purposes within the Imperium and are typically far more resilient than their archaic equivalents. Archaic styles of armor are seldom effective against advanced weapons, and rarely used in any case, but many of those who hail from primitive cultures favor the styles of wargear they are accustomed to. Wrought from plasteel and armourplas instead of bronze, iron and steel, a suit of chain or plate can be a quite effective defense, often the equal of more modern armors.

Volcanic Forge (God of War) 300:  
The Smith God's power is great, but it is not by his will alone that his works are forged. There is also his tools to consider, and with this you have one such tool. Attached to your Warehouse is a small volcano, a fiery beast that will never fade and never falter. Its power is great, reducing the time you need to break down metals and minerals, reworking them into new forms while increasing their quality and inherent strengths. Should you choose, you may also take a significant hit in forging time to experiment with different metals and minerals, melting and combining them to create a different, newer resource with one quality from the second object in question. Rise, craftsman. Rise and begin your work.

Grease Monkey (Bubblegum Crisis 2032) 300: What can you fix or build? What CAN'T you fix or build? Nothing, that's what. From hyper-cars to Buma, computers to Hardsuits, with the right tools and enough time and experiments, you can build it all, weaponry included

Analysis (Adventure Time) 300:  
You have the skill and insight to make powerful analytical tools. Such tools are capable of showing you the physical makeup of the things you come across, detect magic and alert you to hidden doorways.

Valuable Memories: the nature of memories (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Valuable Memories:the construction of Megadei (Big O) 300:  
You have knowledge related to any particular concept-the construction of Megadei, the nature of memories, Bigs, or the creation of chimeras. Paradigm will have a vested interest in you, and will protect you and provide you with funds if you work for them.

Workaholic (Sonic The Hedgehog) 300:  
Sometimes you wonder how some geniuses are able to build entire armadas within days or weeks of their last defeat. You become a walking factory of production. Building in masse is something that comes without issue to you. That one bot that took a week to build? Now that one bot is now 5. Or roughly 3x the size it was before. How do you even have the resources to build so much you say? The hell if I know.

High-Frequency Manufacturer (Metal Gear Rising) 300:  
A blade launderer, huh? Anyway, you can now make a HF blade out of anything you want. Depending on the original craftsmanship of the weapon, it could be good or shit. But if you picked this, you probably have something in mind.  
Must be a physical object. No lightsabers and the like.   
Yes, blunt objects can become HF weapons. No, they can't cut. They only get stronger, and can resist other HF weapons.

Armourer (Light of Terra DLC 5 A Sky Filled With Steel - Warhammer 40,000) 300:  
A mental database containing information on the most common types of armour found in the Necromunda Hive and how to build, repair and maintain them. While this doesn't sound impressive, it is worth pointing out there are countless billions of people dwelling within the hive, and they have been here for millenia - the list of things counted as common at one time or another ranges from Power Armour in the distant past to the more common hammered metal plates made by local Gangers to the standard Imperial Guard Carapace Armour. Don't expect to start churning out Adetus Astartes Power Armour the second you get this though - the infrastructure to build the infrastructure to build the infrastructure to build the armour was lost to ruin a long time ago. There's a reason the Space Marines use suits thousands of years old.

Engineer (Super Mario RPG) 300:  
You're more adept at coming up with novel and creative objects. Any blueprint can be held perfectly in your mind without needing to draw it on paper.

Master Craftsman (Forgotten Realms) 300:  
You are exceptionally skilled at crafting things. At your worst, your results are masterwork.

The Arcane Craft (Sword and Sorcery) 300:  
As much as you might look down upon brutes and barbarians who know only how to break bone and spill blood, you and the warriors of this land have one thing in common. You require the tools of your trade. You know all the methods and ways to bind arcane and mysterious forces into physical vessels. Rings, staves, talismans, warded stone towers, and even more. These items allow the channeling of such forces to work your will, capturing, bending, and shaping the worlds invisible tides to enable works of sorcery and occult splendor. The strength of these items and their effects rely on your skill, knowledge, and power. Of course should you yourself be a font of such forces from your varied lives then you would be surely capable of building the focuses and talismans to augment and amplify your power. The world rewards men for diligent labor. It would behoove you to refine this art to get everything you can out of it. This also includes the skill to use such items, even those not made by your hand should you have the ability to reveal their secrets.

Do One Thing At A Time (Dinotopia) 300:  
When you focus yourself on doing a single task, your skill and efficiency doubles. Material requirements are unaffected, but time taken is halved and quality is doubled.

Tinkerer (RWBY) 300:  
You're a whiz at maintaining, modifying and making things. Everything from Sniper Scyfles to Toaster Ovens, as long as you made it yourself or had the blueprints on hand. Unlock the secret of Variable Weapon Crafting.

Aura (RWBY) Free:  
You start off with an unlocked aura.

Dust (RWBY) Free:  
Dust comes in four basic types: red fire, blue ice, green wind and yellow energy. They can be combined to make new variations.  
After this jump, small amounts of Dust will appear in the Warehouse weekly. Enough for a firefight or two at once. Dust augmentation is found to increase the effectiveness of weaponry and ammunition.

Variable Weapon (RWBY) Free:  
It's a thing that turns into another thing! One gun and one melee weapon, together at last.

Scroll (RWBY) Free:  
Think a smartphone, with terrible wilderness reception, video camera, messaging and more! Practically a passport for civilized society.

Gadget Master (007) 300:  
You’ve been trained by Major Boothroyd at the skills of his job. You’re excellent at creating and maintaining gadgets of all types. You can miniaturize nearly anything, and hide things in forms that... really shouldn’t work. You can even make lasers! You’re also good at coming up with ideas for unusual methods of assassination; beheading umbrellas, flamethrower bagpipes, and the like.

Built to Last (Assassin's Creed) 300: Whatever you personally build, be it handheld or architectural, becomes nigh-impervious to weather, rust and time. If it gets lost or buried, you can 'feel' it out too!

Deranged Alchemist (Van Helsing) 300: You have mastered the medieval forerunner of chemistry, and know the transformation of matter via elaborate rituals and mysticism on top of your scientific approach. The greatest secrets of Alchemy still elude you, such as the fabled Panacea, but that can be found in due time. (Hint: Nobody’s found it. At all.) However, you are capable of transmutation of many materials (although it requires that said materials be the same base) and can create Homunculi from following Paracelsus’ studies into alchemy.

Alkahestry (Fullmetal Alchemist) 300:  
You can feel The Dragon’s Pulse. You understand how to perfom basic Alkahestry, an art from Xing wich can perform transmutation from a distance using linked circles, and can heal wounds of many kinds by following the pulse of the body. With practice or tutoring you can make a real skill from it.

**400 point abilities:**

Most Holy Order of the Socket Wrench (Fast and Furious) 400:  
You are a master mechanic. Repair and upkeep is nice, but you can go beyond the impossible and improve any vehicle. Take a van and make it beat a supercar? Put NOS injectors on a bicycle (and make it work)? How bout something challenging? And anything you can build up you can tear down, too. You're a one-man chop shop and wiring a car to explode takes but a few moments and some chicken wire.

Savvy Sultan (Macross) 400:  
When people think of building things, they think of you. Provided you had the resources and the understanding of the technology, you could construct all manners of machines in a fourth of the time it would normally take. By yourself. You're no slouch with any of your tools either, wielding them with the precision of a machine with no loss of speed. Quality and a deadline? No problem.

Researcher (Age of Mythology) 400:  
You are far faster at designing and discovering new technologies. Inspiration and breakthroughs hit you far more often.

Dwarven Craft (Lord of the Rings) 400:  
You are a master smith, able to singlehandedly run even a large forge. You can make weapons and armor that stand up to hundreds of years of continuous use, and even know how to mine and forge mystical metals such as Mithril.

Life Fiber Spool (Kill la Kill) 400: A medium-sized spool of Life Fiber. It's only enough to maybe make a pair of gloves out of, but with the proper knowledge, one could create Goku Uniforms- Or enhance existing articles of clothing to be like Goku Uniforms. One spool of thread is enough to make several one-star outfits, three two-star outfits, or a single three-star outfit, assuming you have the knowledge of how to work with Life Fibers.

The Flock's Fleece (Actraiser) 400: Men and women have not wandered the wilds naked since the long-gone days of the Garden. Whether they knew it or not, the act of clothing oneself is one that at once protects and isolates. A shirt or a robe is a metaphorical armor against the elements, against shame and against the prying eyes of others. You are such a skilled craftsman that you can take the 'metaphorical' part out of the equation. You're a one-person clothing creator and tailor, able to take the raw materials of silk, cotton, wool and hide...and then with almost no tools produce wondrous clothing, fitted just right for anyone who dares try the garments on. They're protective vestments against the harsh elements, able to keep people in comfortable condition be they in the deserts of Kasandora or the icy plains of Northwall. Not only that, but people who wear them find that they'll be kept safer from the claws of beasts or the swords of their enemies, acting as a light chain-mail mesh despite being soft and maneuverable fabric.

Ambrosial Artificer (Macross) 400:  
So many moving parts, so many pieces to the puzzle. It's so... needless. The other tech teams are complete morons. That's why you've learned how to figure out the optimization of your complex machines like Veritechs. What parts you don't need, you find a way to do away with. What parts you DO need, you can use the now-extra space to improve and bolster their performance. Some will call you mad. But the only madness that will come from your work is the rage of your enemies and rivals.

Divine Child - Hephaestus (Percy Jackson) 400:  
You are the direct child of a god of your associated pantheon and gain various benefits from this. You gain lesser manifestations of your parent's domains as well as generally being better than an ordinary mortal. You may take most any god as your parent but to take one of the heads of a pantheon as a parent you must take the "Fate finds you interesting" drawback receiving no points for it (you can also do this with a lesser god to get greater powers). Generally this will give you insight into and some control over your divine parent’s domains, a son of Poseidon for example can control water and ships, talk to horses, cause minor earthquakes and is empowered within water.

Old Traditions (Percy Jackson) Free:  
You are knowledgeable in the ways of the ancient civilization corresponding to whatever mythology you're most connected with. You can read their languages, know the proper ways to honor the gods, and have a decent grasp of their mythology. Otherwise unassociated Drop-ins may choose any one ancient culture to know of. You may purchase this multiple times, each time gaining insight into a new culture.

Master Builder (Transformers) 400: You’ve been programmed with mastery of Cybertronian science allowing you jury rig any tech you see, as well allowing you to quickly build even the most complex Cybertronian tech within a reasonable time period. Smaller devices are almost instant, larger devices take some time and more components. However with enough material you can build a temporary space bridge. Despite your mastery of Cybertonian science, creation of a Spark and therefore intelligent life, organic or inorganic is beyond you.

Nanite Removal and Control (Generator Rex) 400: Many in this world would consider this is your most important ability, you can control nanites and absorb them into yourself, reverting dangerous mutations and can help people regain control of themselves. At first however this power will only work on willing targets, and will not work on incurable, especially virulent nanite infested EVOs. However with training and time, your powers can grow to circumvent these rules. Your greatest limitation is the fact that as you absorb nanites your reservoirs fill to the breaking point, causing dangerous flare ups and renders your abilities unstable. You can purge these nanities, but figuring out how to do so in a safe way with a large amount of unstable nanites may take some effort. After this Jump your nanites can be used to heal people, whether of wounds, diseases, or possibly even mutations or others turned into a monster. Success will vary depending on factors, a mystical curse is probably beyond your nanites, a really out of this world super virus might be cured, but that's iffy. If you happen to run into other nanites in other jumps, you could control and manipulate them as well.

Hybridization Theory (Zoids: Legacy) 400: So one day you had a bit of spare time after your daily Zoid admiration hour. After taking a close look at your favorite Gojulas and your favorite Mad Thunder, you decided that if the Gojulas could wield the Mad Thunder's Magnesser Drills like an arm weapon, you could probably reenact that scene from the show you watched two days back on the professor's hi-def television. Those mechanics can slap on parts and scavenge however they like. You can literally merge two machines together into one, with twice the processing power as before. Mind you, Zoids typically won't respond well to suddenly sharing a body with another core and another mind, but you'll have ethical uses for this...right? For most mundane machinery, you don't need any power source besides your own, but be careful that should you make your machine too big, the internal power supply might not be enough to feed it.

Lack of Materials (God of War) 400:  
Times are tough in this land. Forces beyond knowing, monsters that roam the lands, and gods who are as petty as they are powerful. With chaos such as this, there are times you may not be able to get everything of what you need. But you've learned to make do. You can get the most out of your materials, using two bars of metal where you might need four, or three hides when you needed six. Of course, if you DO have all the materials required you can use them to make your creations more effective in quality and capability as well. So maybe it doesn't hurt to put the extra mile in.

**500 point abilities:**

Elven Enchantment (Lord of the Rings) 500:  
You can enchant objects, if you pour energy into them as they are created. Some of your enchantments are useful in battle, such as swords that never dull and bows that always strike true, but most are simply to ease the life of the wearer, such as cloaks that weigh nothing and aid in hiding and water-flasks that never leak. You may also perform great workings, such as the creation of hidden doorways, given time.

**Total Points: 19,100**


End file.
